


Your Hero, This Moment In Time

by violette_elizabeth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violette_elizabeth/pseuds/violette_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal girl from America and a worldwide known boyband popstar. They've been together all this time but will their relationship last? Or will they get to the point where they can't stand each other because of what the media had to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Introductions

-(Real People) Characters:

Tori - 20 / 21. Chef in training / Student. Music freak. Singer. Dancer. Photographer. Artist. Movie critic. Fandom fanatic. Disney freak. Directioner. Mixer. Sheerio. Hooligan. BVB Soldier. Lives in California, USA / Mullingar, Ireland. Niall girl. Crazy driver. British show fanatic (Doctor Who, Sherlock, Merlin, Doc Martin, Mr. Selfridge). Supernatural. American Horror Story. Multiple tattoos and 3 piercings. Chessie's half owner. 

Tiffany - 20 / 21 (18 days younger than Tori). Tori's girl best friend. Music freak. Singer. Dancer. Cook. Wedding dress designer. Fandom fanatic. Disney freak. Supernatural. Doctor Who. Sherlock. Torchwood. Directioner. Mixer. Sheerio. BVB Soldier. Pansexual (no that does not mean she's attracted to pans). Lives in Mississippi but visits Tori often / Mulligar, Ireland. Zarry girl. Sarcastic asshat. Makeup fanatic. Multiple piercings and tattoos. Hufflepuff's half owner.

Matt - 21. Tori's guy best friend. Music freak. (in the closet) Singer. Violinist. Hunter (no, that does not mean Supernatural (but we wish)). Crazy driver. Sarcastic asshat. Lives with Tori in California until Tori moves in with Niall / Middle East. Marine. Not a big One Direction fan at all (in fact, despises the boys (true fact by the way)).

-(Made Up) Characters: 

Rowan - 22. Tiffany's girlfriend. Tattoo artist. Makeup fanatic. Edgy / Pin up. Multiple piercings and tattoos. Fun. Quirky. Hufflepuff's half owner. 

 

**Subject to Update**


	2. Chapter 2

We met at a party, which Harry had thrown in Los Angeles around my birthday in August of 2015. Harry had invited Joe Jonas and Joe had invited my best friends, Matt and Tiffany, and I to attend the party with him. By this time, Tiffany had already moved back to Mississippi but came back to visit. Also by this time, we had met the Jonas Brothers with Matt, whom I also became good friends with. The party wasn't very special though. I mean, Tiffany and I met the boys of One Direction. Yeah, that was big for us but we didn't really show it. We talked to the boys like any other person and they seemed to just adore us. In between the time Niall and I met at the party and their concert, Tiffany and I had been chatting with the boys often. They had even invited us to their concert in Pasadena on Niall's birthday. We attended and it was really special because Tiffany, Matt, and I were allowed backstage and sang along with the boys to sing Niall happy birthday. It was funny because Matt claims he can't sing even though Tiffany and I know he's just as good as us. Anyway, Niall blushed so bad, meeting my gaze quite a few times. All because of that concert, we gained more audience attention because they thought we could sing. We were grateful for it, though we knew it wasn't needed. Niall and I had flirted more than I ever had before in text and while we talked on the phone. It was a remarkable feeling to be the one to get Niall Horan to blush and laugh constantly. Tiffany noticed after a while and started to nudge me every time she found me with my phone and Niall's name at the top of the screen. She tortured me a little more than usual, causing my face to become redder, more often. By the time October came around, Niall and I were Skyping almost daily. One day, it was almost Halloween so I had been messing around with my make up and hair, trying to figure out what I was going to wear for Halloween. I had been messing with a lighter color palette with pastel blues, greens, pinks, purples, and silvers because I was thinking of going as Rapunzel this year. I clicked the accept button on the Skype call I was receiving from Niall. I placed a crown on top of my head that was held by my natural curly/wavy hairstyle with the brownish blonde color I had from the last time I had dyed my hair as his face popped up onto my screen. "Hi Niall." I greeted, smiling at him through my camera. "Tori!" His Irish accented voice rang through the computer speakers. "How are you, love?" He asked, shoving some pringles into his mouth. "Hungry. No thanks to you." I stated, playfully glaring at him. He laughed and looked at the can that contained the rest of his chips. "And how are you, kind sir?" I asked, trying to be humorously posh. "I'm great! Now that I'm talking to you." He stated, blushing a little. I smiled and giggled. "You look beautiful." He complimented, messing with something on the desk he was using. I looked down, an immediate reaction to the blush on my cheeks. "Thank you, Niall." I picked at my nails and played with my hair then I heard him call my name through the screen. I looked up at him, finding that he looked a bit nervous. "Yes?" He looked around his room then at a few things on his desk before looking back at me. "I-I wish I could d-do this i-in person but since w-we're thousands of miles apart I guess I just have to do it over this call. I-I mean, I can still see your pretty face." He paused, blushing. I smiled, getting suspicious as of what was about to come out of his mouth. Then I heard shushing from behind my door and on the other line. "W-well, I-I really like you and I would like to kn-know, if you'd do the honor of being my princess?" My smile grew and the blush on my cheeks reddened as I replied, "Yes, Niall. I will be your princess." That's when I heard cheering from behind my door and a phone ringing on Niall's side of the line, then Tiffany's excited ranting from behind my door, along with Harry, Louis, Liam, and Zayn's voices behind Niall's door. I giggled and looked at my new boyfriend with the smile that couldn't be wiped from my face. That's when my blushing boyfriend yelled, "Oi! Can I get some privacy with my princess, please?" He turned towards the door behind him, which opened. Louis and a taller Harry popped their heads into the room. "Privacy? This is tour, Mate! There isn't any privacy!" Louis announced. I could hear Tiffany laughing behind my door. "Tiffany!!! GO AWAY!!!!" I yelled, turning towards my door. I heard footsteps descending down the hallway. I heard an "Oof" come from my computer speakers so I turned to find Harold's nostrils on my screen. "Hello, Haz." I stated with a smile, ready to turn away blushing. I heard Niall whine, "Harreh", making me giggle. "Hello, Future Mrs. Horan!" My eyes closed as I turned away, blushing, as I knew I would. I heard Niall whine at Harry again, and then Harry's face backed away and I saw the rest of my friends and boyfriend's band mates. "Hello, boys." I smiled then I saw the boys' eyes widen after a click echoed in my bedroom. It hadn't processed in my mind that someone had opened the door until I was knocked to the bed in a crushing hug. I let out a squeal then I heard snickers from my computer. "Where'd my princess go?" I heard Niall ask. "I'm here…" I trailed off. "Nice arse!" I heard Harry comment, making Tiffany laugh. "You're crushing me! And I can't breathe!!!" I yelled. Tiffany sat up and crawled off of me. "Goddamn." I muttered. Then Matt popped his head into the bedroom, "I got a pain in my chest and I can't breathe (pronounced br-eef)." Tiffany burst out in laughter as I giggled and looked at my Skype call to find Liam escorting Harry out as Louis and Zayn followed. I glared at Tiffany and she immediately raised her hands in defense as she backed out of the room and shut the door. I had a little bit longer of a conversation with Niall until Liam came in, reminding him that they needed sleep so we said our goodbyes and got offline. We had texted until I crashed and dropped the phone off the side of the bed. We had Skype dates until we both had a break. I was in school to become a chef, while Niall was still on tour in Europe. I had my own small apartment that I shared with Matt, and at the moment, Tiffany. Anyway, when the boys finally got a break from tour, the boys arranged to fly Tiffany and I out to Miami (somehow without me knowing) and set up a surprise blind date for Niall’s and my first actual couple date. It was really hard foreveryone to keep the secret from me but somehow, they did. Tiffany had taken me shopping the day before the date. She bought me a royal blue dress that was a soft material that flowed out from the waist to the knees. It worked well with my hair and eye color. The night of the date, Tiffany forced me to get ready for the date as she curled my hair and gave me a silver makeup palette. I basically looked like the Tardis, from Doctor Who, which I was perfectly fine with. After I was dressed and ready, Tiff pulled out her phone, texting away. She put a blindfold on me and led me to a beautiful outdoors picnic on the beach of Miami. I was about to say something when I was stopped. I heard a gasp and the blindfold was slowly getting taken off of me. I blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light. When my eyes finally adjusted, my eyes caught to my left a little to find my boyfriend standing a few feet away from me. I gasped and ran straight into his arms, hugging him. My hands trembled, as my heart rate increased, and the butterflies in my tummy fluttered. He was a good height taller than me and my face buried into his chest. My arms rose from his lower back as I slightly massaged his back as we held each other.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a while since we'd seen each other and we arrived at the house at the same time. I had gone to the store after getting home from the airport and dropping Tiff off at Rowan's house. I got out of my car and loaded everything into the house and put it all away. I finished right as I heard a car pull into the driveway. I ran outside and saw Niall’s Range Rover sitting in the driveway and Niall standing right at the front of the car. I ran into his open arms and buried my face into his neck as I sniffled from the tears threatening to spill from my dark blue eyes. I smelled his cologne; smiling as I realized that he was wearing the men's white citrus cologne I had got him a few weeks before he left on tour. "I missed you, Princess." "I missed you too, baby." I whispered. He pulled away and looked into my teary eyes. "How was work?" "Boring without you." I trailed off. "What about you?" "Well the boys kept it interesting but I missed you a lot." I smiled then leant up and kissed his lips. I smiled again as I felt him kiss me back. We pulled away after a couple seconds, "Let's get my stuff and go inside." He suggested. I nodded and walked to the back of his car to help with his bags.


	4. Chapter 4

In the last 6 to 7 months, I finished the rest of my culinary certificates, moved in with Niall, and got a job at a local café in Mullingar. It was just bliss. Of course, I had to deal with Niall leaving for tour constantly and not being able to talk or Skype for a couple days on end, along with the Twitter drama that every of the boys’ girlfriends had to deal with. But to be completely honest, I hardly use my twitter. I also had to edit my Facebook settings and Tumblr settings but that was only minor stuff. Niall is a wonderful boyfriend. He’s loving, understanding, and everything I have ever looked for in a guy. I don’t want to say he’s perfect, but he’s pretty damn close. He’s the same person that everyone had talked about since the beginning of One Direction. He constantly makes me laugh and he always encourages me to try something new. I mean, the other day, he gave me this tart that looked so freaking weird but I trusted him, and it turned out to be one of the most amazing-est things I could have ever eaten! Anyway, I don’t want to take up ALL my time talking about Niall because I bet all of you have probably already heard it. Anyway to the topic of my best friends, Matt is now in the Middle East. Tiffany is living with her girlfriend, Rowan, here in Ireland. I mainly take care of Chessie and the house when I’m not working. I don’t normally go out anymore. Plus I don’t want to attract any media attention. Though, when the boys get the girlfriends together, I socialize then, besides when I hang out with Tiffany and Rowan. Man, my life sounds boring. It’s really not, at least not to me.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is when it starts to get VERY detailed. Fair Warning. Reader's Discretion is advised. 

He looked at me with a smoldering look, making me look at him and giggle. He smiled then scrunched his nose, doing a bunny impression, which made me burst into laughter. His lips lifted into a smile as his hands wove around my waist and pulled me close to his torso. I looked up at him and our foreheads touched as we looked at each other with complete love. I bit my bottom lip as I smiled at him. His eyes fluttered close as he took a deep breath. I giggled as I stood up on my tippy toes, my face getting closer as I softly kissed his lips. He kissed me back and my hands ran through his hair, as we were completely unaware to the world moving around us. One of his band mates noticed us from the other side of the room. "Oi! You two! Get a room!" Louis shouted. I pulled away from Niall and looked over, straight at Louis. My left hand left Niall's hair, moving towards Louis' direction, as my fingers turned to a fist except my middle finger and I flipped him off. Niall whispered into my ear as I glared at Louis. "Let's go mess with him." My head whipped around, my wide greenish-blue eyes were shining with excitement. He laughed and let go of me, stepping out of our embrace. He offered his hand and I had no hesitation as I put my hand in his. He guided me up the stairs of our house to our bedroom. Niall pulled me close as we walked closer to our bedroom door. I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I looked down the hall right as Louis stepped onto the balcony, the same time Niall tugged me into the room. He shut the door, locking it as he gently pushed me against it. His body instantly got closer to mine as he smiled, kissing me with all of our shared passion. Louis knocked on the other side of the door. I smirked, moaning loudly as Niall kissed down my jaw. We tried so hard to keep our laughter in as we heard Louis shouting curses then gave up, walking back down the hall. I thought Niall would stop once we heard Louis walk away but no, he continued to love on me. I played with his hair, knowing it turned him on. I was gentle, loving, and caring in every touch of my affection. He knows I like to take it slow but once we start it up, we both get carried away with the other and it goes faster than expected. It's not like it matters though. We love each other enough to continue our love forever. His hands reach for my hips as his hips jerked forward, grinding on mine. My breathing was uneven as I could feel his dick through his jeans. It was hard now, but I knew that was only the beginning. I gasped as he whispered in my ear, with his deep, irish-accented voice, "I'm so hard for you, baby." I could just melt. Luckily, he had me pressed up against the door so there was nowhere for me to go. I let out a moan as he pushed back my curled blonde hair, softly kissing my neck right on the spot where he knows it will turn me on. Hell, I was already turned on. My boyfriend is a hot Irishman. Every time he spoke I could feel myself ready for him to take me all over again. I moaned again, signaling he found the sensitive spot on my neck. His hand reached for my right boob and god, I almost fainted right then and there. He knew my weaknesses, and how to get me to the edge in a matter of seconds. He caressed my boob in his hand forcefully, but gently enough not to hurt me, as his mouth did some amazing magic on my neck. My hands were in his hair, one tugging on his gorgeous hair on the top of his head, and the other massaging the nape of his neck. He growled at me as he let go of my boob and reached around the back of my thighs, lifting me up. I could tell him and Harry were having another work out competition again or he was practicing his boxing or wrestling with Liam because his arms were slightly bigger than a few months ago, when I last saw him. Oh god, was it hot. I leaned down, kissing him again. I felt him take a step back. I knew he was walking over to the bed. Luckily, I had cleaned the room only a few hours prior to the party, so there wasn't anything on the floor. I still felt like I was going to somehow make him drop me. I was always self-conscious about my weight, no matter how many people told me I was skinny or light, I always felt fat. Niall's lips left mine as he looked into my eyes with his stunning ocean blues. "I know what you're thinking, love." He whispered. "What am I thinking, Niall?" I asked, looking at his eyes and how they seemed to change to an even lighter blue in a matter of seconds. "You are thinking about how you feel like I'm going to drop you because of your insecurity." My eyes dropped, knowing he knew exactly what I was thinking. "And let me tell you something, Tori." He stated as he set me down on my feet. I looked into his eyes, tears starting to form in mine. "You are beautiful and I love everything about you. Just like you told me about how you knew how my insecurity felt because you had almost the same exact one, I feel like I'm not good enough for you." This was one of the only few times he actually told me how he felt about himself in our relationship. "But once I realize that you love me for me, I just feel like the luckiest man in the world because you are my princess. And I love you so much." He stated, kissing me again. I kissed him back as a tear fell down my face. "I love you too, Niall. You are my Captain Ireland, the one I've been searching for all these years, and there is nowhere else I'd rather be than right here inside your arms." I stated, playing with his hair at the back of his neck. He smiled, tears forming in his eyes. I smiled and wiped those little tears that tried to make their way down his cheeks. I giggled when he reached up and caught my stray tears. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. His arms went circling around my waist as he held me close. We ended up falling onto the bed. We rolled over and I sat on his lower torso. I pulled my purple top up over my head, pulling it off, and exposing my corset looking bra. Niall's eyes widened, his lips curved up into a mischievous smile, and his hands rubbed on the outside of my thighs. I giggled as I leaned down and grazed my lips against his. "All for you, baby. And I have a matching silky corset for later." I whispered. He bit his lip and his left hand let go of my thigh, and reached up getting tangled in my longer blonde hair. "I love your hair longer." He whispered. "It's soft and pretty. Especially wrapped up in my fingers." I smiled as he pulled me down into a kiss and my left hand moved Niall's right hand to my chest. I knew he loved the softness of my skin. He touched my skin then let go, pushing himself up as he kissed my lips with a little more force. He pulled his hand out of my hair and pulled me close so our chests were pressed against the other. My hands ran down his back and started to pull up his shirt. He smirked and leaned back, pulling it off and throwing it across the room. He reached down and started to unbutton my pants. I giggled pushing him down, then I stood up with my feet on either side of him as I unzipped my pants and started to shimmy them off my legs. I got them down to my ankles when Niall pulled my knees to make me fall. I fell to the side and he slid the jeans off my feet and threw them off the bed as well. He decided to do the same so he got off the bed and pulled his jeans off and about pounced on top of me. I giggled and he ground his hips into mine, his hardness very evident through his cute shamrock boxers. I thought I lost my evident desire for him but no it was back just as soon as I thought it was gone. He sneakily distracted me by kissing my neck as he ran his hand down my side, then moved my underwear aside as he spontaneously stuck a finger into me. I gasped in complete surprise then moaned as I moved my leg around his waist, granting him entrance to the most sensitive spot of my entire body. He laughed against my neck as he whispered, "Babe, you're so wet for me." I almost couldn't even take it anymore. My eyes closed as he kissed the top of my chest. I fluttered my eyes open and looked down at him. He left a love bite under where my bra sat. I moaned and he looked up, flashing me a really cute smile. I tangled my right hand in his hair as he moved farther and farther south. I was in pure bliss and none of the real fun had even started. He took ahold of my underwear and slid them down my legs, flinging them across the room, and somehow they landed on the doorknob. I laughed, causing Niall to look up at me. I pointed at the door and he looked over before laughing too. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when I felt Niall's right hand rub up my leg to my hip, then up my torso, all the way to my shoulder. I heard a small jingle of a key and the nightstand drawer next to me, slid open. I opened my eyes and looked over, seeing Niall lost his boxers and he was struggling to open a condom. I giggled as I sat up. "Here, babe." I suggested, holding my hand out. He pouted, blushing a little and handed the condom to me. I opened it with ease and kneeled on the bed, signaling him to come closer. He took a step closer to me and I held the opened condom in my right hand as my left reached around the back of Niall's head, pulling him closer and forcefully kissed his lips. He kissed me back, cupping my face with his right hand, while his left reached around my back and unclipped my bra. He slid the straps down my arms before throwing the bra behind him and using his left hand to caress my boob, all as he continued to kiss me. My tongue made it through his lips as he granted me entrance and we made out for a few moments before I realized I still had the condom in my hand. I retracted my tongue but kissed him again, grabbing his dick with my left hand, giving him a small hand job. My eyes fluttered open as I looked at his white teeth that caught my pink lip. I quickly slid on the condom and smirked. He finally let go of my lip and playfully glared at me. I giggled before standing on the bed in front of him. He reached out, grabbing my thighs with his big hands, pulling me to his chest. I held my boobs as I looked down at him. He left tiny love bites on my tummy. I giggled again before his hands moved down, pulling my knees towards him, and making me fall onto the bed. He spread my legs out and took in every aspect of my body. I blushed, causing him to softly laugh a little and blush a bit himself. I reached up, pulling him to my lips again, softly tugging on his lip in between my teeth. He kissed me with more force than before, causing me to moan against his lips. He smiled and his hands moved to my hips before lifting me up and moving us up onto the bed some more. I tangled my hands in his hair as his hands went down to my thighs again and I feel the tip of his hard dick against my wet vagina. He slowly eased himself into me, kissing me again. I was almost used to it when he suddenly pulled out a little then pushed back in. I moaned as his lips moved down my jaw to my neck. He pulled out of me again then went straight back in. He felt so good inside me. I tugged on his hair as he found the spot on my neck, yet again. He moaned before thrusting in and out of me a bit faster. My legs wrapped around him, giving him a little more access. His hands slid from my sides to the back of my shoulders. He held me in place as he got faster. I moaned louder. His name was mentioned more than just a few times until we both came to a climax. We wrapped around each other as our breathing started to slow to a normal pace. I looked into his eyes. "I love you so much, Niall." I stated, burying my face into his neck. "I love you too, Princess. So much. I hate having to leave you all the time." His arms tightened around me a little. "It’s okay. I get sucked into my work too and it keeps me busy." I smiled then lifted my face out of his neck, looking into his eyes. "Do you remember our first date as a couple?" His smile widened as he nodded. "I had so much fun and you looked so beautiful in that dress. Your eyes just seemed to shimmer in that candlelight." I blushed. "Then we decided to go on a walk down the beach and Louis about attacked us. He chased me down the beach. Little ass hat." Niall laughed, making me smile. He kissed my cheek before we untangled ourselves. He told me to stay on the bed as he searched through our dresser. He picked out a black bra and red underwear for me as he pulled out his black boxers for himself. We got dressed in our undergarments then I pushed him onto the bed as I walked over to the closet. I pulled out a little black dress for me and Niall's crazy mofo's tshirt and blue jeans. After he helped zip up my dress and got dressed, I ran back to the closet before he could grab me. Instead, Niall chased after me. I squealed as he wrapped his arms around me, picking me up by the waist. I giggled as he set me down. I looked up at him as I grabbed the closest pair of Supras off the shelf. Luckily, they were the black ones and I slipped them onto my feet. Niall let go then looked down, laughing at the huge shoes on my feet. "Princess, I think I need to get you a smaller size." He stated, twirling me around. I laughed, falling into his arms from me tripping over my own feet. I nodded, slipping the shoes off then put them back on the shelf. He grabbed his white Supras and put them on, then lifted me over his shoulder, carrying me out of the room. "Niall!" I squealed. "Put me down!!" I laughed, then he dropped me into his arms as we stood in the hallway. His hand took mine as we walked out to the balcony where Tiffany and the rest of the band were sitting, chatting amongst themselves. I led Niall down the stairs and we almost made it to the doorway of the kitchen when the group turned and stared at us. Tiffany and Louis were sitting next to each other with the biggest grins on their faces. "Erm…hi?" I asked. There was a small silence when suddenly, Louis mockingly screamed, "Oh, Niall!!!!" "Faster, baby!!! Fuck!!!" Tiffany joined in. I glared at the two as I walked to the kitchen away from the laughter. I opened the fridge and found some chocolate pudding sitting there. "Food!" I stated, pulling out the pudding and setting the bowl on the counter. I grabbed a small bowl and scooped some pudding into it. I heard Niall talking to the group along with Harry, Liam, and Zayn's voices every now and then. "Well those two don't need to be like that! We were just going to mess with Lou and it ended up turning into the real thing." Niall stated, sounding angry. "We were just kidding, Niall." Tiffany replied. "Well my princess is upset." He huffed as he walked into the kitchen where I stood at the sink, eating my pudding as I stared out the window. "I'm sorry, Princess." He stated, resting his head on my right shoulder. I set down my pudding and hand reached up, playing with his soft hair. "It's alright. I knew this would happen years ago." I whispered. "How?" He asked softly, lifting his head off my shoulder. I turned to look at him. His hand reached up, wiping some pudding off my face before licking it off his finger. "I'm a Directioner. Remember?" I laughed. He only nodded and leaned in, softly kissing me. He tasted like my chocolate pudding. He pulled away. "Yummy." I stated, making him smile. Then Harry walked in. "I bet you two have kinky kitchen sex." He stated nonchalantly. I glared at him. "Not you too." I whined. "I was just commenting what you two would probably do, knowing how much you both love food." I shrugged and nodded. At least it would be true.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning! Very long chapter....(Sorry about that! I just thought it would be best to have the whole main part of this chapter together. Just for flow.)

Tiffany had been staying at our house for most of the time of their breaks but tonight she was staying at her girlfriend's house. Meanwhile, Niall and I decided to have a movie date night. I was in the middle of making popcorn when I got a text. Rowan is playing flappy bird and got a score of 46 lol My eyes widened and slid the phone open to use the keyboard. What the fuck?! i hate that fucking game. haha I clicked send right as the popcorn finished popping into the bowl. "Babe!!" I heard Niall call from the other room. "Yes?" I answered. "Get me a Cavan?" He asked. "Okay." I grabbed a couple colas from the fridge, picked up the popcorn along with a couple bags of candy. I walked to the living room and sat the snacks on the table and sat down next to my boyfriend. It had been a few hours and we had already watched Prom Night and we were halfway through Finding Nemo. We were cuddled up on the couch, the popcorn and candy was strewn across the living room. My head was propped up on my hand as I laid behind Niall, my leg draped over his and his hand softly caressed my thigh as my free hand played with his soft hair. My thoughts drifted as I thought about my relationship with Niall. I was abruptly brought back by the sound of sniffling and my arm moving from Niall's shoulder moving as he cried. My right hand moved from my face to Niall's hair as my hand left his hair and move to his chest as I held him close, comforting him with a gentle hug. I felt him move under me as he turned to face me. His strong arms wrapped around me as he cried into my neck. "Oh, baby…" I cried, wrapping my arms around him. "It's okay." I whispered. I played with his hair until he fell asleep and I heard him mumble in his deep, sleepy voice. I tried to move to turn off the movie, but Niall wasn't having any of that, as his arms unconsciously tightened around me. I huffed, my breath blowing some of his hair back. At least he was comfortable to lie with. The movie continued to play and I heard my phone buzzing on the table a couple inches from where I could reach. I leaned, unknowingly rolling Niall and I farther off the couch. I almost had ahold of the phone when we rolled completely off the couch. To our luck, Niall had pushed the table farther away from the couch when we were having our popcorn fight so we didn't hit the table but Niall continued to sleep. I sat up a little, finally able to grab my phone off the coffee table and it stopped buzzing. I pushed the button, making the screen light up, showing I had a missed call. I went to my call screen and saw 'Denise Horan - Missed Call'. "Oops." I whispered as I pushed the call button next to her name. It rang a couple times then she answered. "Hello?" "Hey, Denise! Sorry I missed your call. Niall was sleeping and I couldn't grab my phone in time. What's up?" "Oh it's no problem. I just wanted to know if you and Niall wanted to watch Theo while Greg and I went on a date tonight." She asked. "Oh sure! We'd love to! Err….I'd love to. Niall is still sleeping." I stated, looking at my unconscious boyfriend. "Okay. Well we'll bring Theo by in a little bit, I just wanted to make sure we would have a babysitter." She said, sounding like she was getting some things together. "We will be here. See you soon!" "Alright! Bye!" "Bye." I hung up the phone and set it down on the table again before lying down next to my boyfriend and softly kissed his face. "Niall." I whispered. I kissed his face some more. He muttered in his sleep but didn't wake. "Niall." I whispered again. He only shifted as he pulled me on top of him, still asleep. "Babe…" I whispered. "Hmmm…?" His sleepiness was evident in his deep voice. "Wake up, please?" I whispered, kissing his lips. "Why?" He asked, his eyes still closed. "Because Denise is bringing Theo over so she and Greg can go on a date." I stated, playing with his hair. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me with a straight face. "What?" I asked. "Who's this Niall you're talking about?" He asked in a weird voice. I looked into his eyes and gave him a look. "It's not going to work." I stated. "My name isn't Niall. It's Mr. Jellybaby." He stated in the same weird voice. "Stop it, Niall. You're freaking me out." I glared at him. "My name is Mr. Jellybaby and I'm going to eat you." He growled and rolled us over as he nibbled my neck. I giggled. "Niall, stop it!" I giggled some more as he didn't stop. He softly laughed against my neck then kissed it as his hands moved to the floor and pushed himself up off of me. He looked at me before leaning down and kissed me. I kissed back then the doorbell rang. He pulled away and sat up, giving me the freedom to get up. I quickly jogged over to the door and opened it, to find Denise and Greg standing there with Theo in Denise's arms. "Hi!" I greeted them, moving so they could come into the house. "Greg!" Niall stated, walking into our hallway to see his brother walking into the house. Once Denise and Greg were inside, I closed the door and turned to find Niall and Greg in a hug and Denise smiling at the two brothers. I smiled and hugged Denise after she put Theo down and took me into her arms. "How’s work?" She asked. "Tiring, but worth it." I stated with a smile. I knelt down and smiled at Theo. "Hi, Theo." I smiled at the young toddler. He smiled at me and held his arms out. I carefully took him into my arms and gently rocked him. "It looks like he missed his Aunt Tori." Niall stated, walking over to me. "Hey, Squirt." He smiled, kissing Theo's forehead. "Hi Greg." I smiled at my boyfriend's brother. "How's the cafe going, Tori?" He asked. "It's alright. How's this munchkin?" I asked. "He's a handful at times but I think we're doing alright." "Great! Well you two go have fun. We've got it handled." I stated with a smile. "Alright. Thanks Tori." Denise smiled, hugging me, before grabbing her purse. "No problem!" Greg gave me a small side hug since I was holding Theo, before Niall opened the door, letting Greg and Denise out to the cold spring evening. Once they left, Niall, Theo, and I went to the living room. Niall got out the basket of toys he kept in the closet for Theo and sat down with his nephew. I cleaned up the mess we had made and cleaned some of the dishes. Once I was done, I walked back to the living room to find Niall and Theo sitting on the couch watching football and the two passed out. I smiled and carried Theo to our guest bedroom where we had a small bed just for him. I laid him down and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door until just a crack was still open. I walked back to the living room and lied down, resting my head on my boyfriend's lap. I started to doze off when I felt a hand playing with my hair. I looked up to find Niall looking down at me as his right hand played with my dark brown hair. He smiled at me, as he just stared. I smiled back and lifted my hand, cupping his face. He laughed softly before he tickled me. I let out a laugh but stopped him. My eyes were wide as I stared at him. "Theo is asleep, babe." "Oops." He mumbled. We were both silent for a few seconds before we heard a soft cry coming from the bedroom. I softly sighed before getting up and walking down the hallway to the guest bedroom. I opened the door to find Theo sitting up in his bed. “No sweep.” He stated in his little year and a half old voice. "Aww, come here, Pumpkin." I picked him up and he laid his head in the crook of my neck just like his uncle does all the time. I smiled before walking out to the living room then to the kitchen to find Niall searching the fridge. I walked over to the sink and opened the diaper bag Denise had left for us, finding all the things we would need to take care of Theo. I found a sippy cup and pulled it out, setting it on the counter. I turned around to find Niall, leant up against the counter next to the fridge. He just stood there smiling at me. "What?" I asked, perplexed. "You look like a true mother, Princess." He stated, in a dreamy voice. "Thanks." I blushed, walking past him. I opened the fridge, grabbed the apple juice, and shut the door before walking back over to the sink. I set the jug of juice down before turning to find Niall standing next to me. He grabbed the cup and opened it before opening the juice and pouring some for Theo. He screwed the cap on and handed the cup to the toddler who took it from his hand. Theo only held it as he stared up at his uncle. Niall leaned down and kissed Theo's forehead, then my lips before wrapping an arm around me. "Let's go watch some football!" He stated, excitedly. Theo's head lifted off my shoulder before lifting his arm up, shaking his cup as he shook his hand excitedly. His smile widened and his binkie fell out of his mouth. "He is so your nephew." I laughed before Niall took the child from me. I shook my head as I watched Niall dance with Theo as he walked to the living room. I leant down to pick up the pacifier but suddenly felt a pain in my abdomen. I ended up on the ground, waiting for the pain to pass. I groaned as the pain started to pulse a little bit. "Princess?" I heard Niall call. He sounded so far away. I heard footsteps and a hand on my arm. "Tori, are you okay?" I heard his voice again. I finally found the courage to open my eyes. I found Niall knelt beside me and Theo was sitting by my knees. I looked into Niall's eyes to see them full of worry and a few tears threatening to fall. I took a couple deep breaths and tried to explain, "I have a really bad cramp." Niall nodded, carefully picking me up into his arms. "Follow me, Theo." Niall called, carrying me to the living room. He laid me on the couch before walking to where Theo had slowly walked into the room and Niall picked him up and walked into the kitchen, not coming back for a couple minutes. He carried Theo, a glass of water, and a couple of pills into the room before setting the glass on the table, handing the pills to me, and sitting on the floor with Theo in his lap. Theo started to get sleepy as he couldn't keep his little eyes open and fell asleep against Niall's chest. I took my pills, popping them into my mouth and took a few sips of my water to help them down. I laid back down and took a few deep breaths, waiting for the medication to kick in. "Damn, cramps." I quietly stated. Niall lightly laughed, moving Theo to lie on his chest. I smiled as I watched Niall lean back against the couch, his head right next to my tummy. I reached over and played with his hair. His head leaned back as he sighed. I knew it felt good. I continued to play with his hair until I heard the phone ring. Niall swiftly got up and answered it. He had a small conversation until I heard him hang up. He walked back into the living room without Theo. He sat in the spot he was just sitting in but faced me. He held my hand and smiled at me. "What is it, Love?" I asked softly. "Denise and Greg asked if we wanted to watch Theo for the night and I said it was fine. Is that okay with you?" He asked, unsurely. "Yeah, yeah. That's fine, babe. Why do you sound so worried?" I asked, slowly sitting up. "I just wanted to know…." He trailed off. "You were crying when I found you in the kitchen." He whispered. "I thought you were dying…" Tears fell from his pretty blue eyes. "Oh, baby." I kissed his palm. "I was just in a lot of pain. I've never had a cramp that bad before but I'm okay…" I explained. I wiped his tears and leaned down, softly kissing him. He kissed back then we pulled away. "Thank you for saving me. I love you." I smiled, getting up and sitting in his lap. "I would always save you, Princess. And I love you too." He kissed my forehead and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He picked me up and sat us on the couch before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. He flipped the channels until he found Doctor Who playing. "Wait…I want to watch this." I stated. Niall left it on and I watched David Tennant climb the Mars base. I felt Niall's chest rumble as if he were speaking then a few snores followed. I smiled as I wrapped my arm around him and cuddled into his chest. Niall's phone buzzed on the couch next to me. I picked it up and slid the bar across the screen, finding a picture of Liam, Zayn, Harry, and Louis all grouped together for a funny picture. We miss you, Mate!! xxx I smiled and pressed the button for an attachment before selecting photo and snap a photo. I lifted up the phone as the camera came into view and I focused on my face. Niall was dead asleep and I made a blowfish face before taking the photo and writing back. He's asleep but we miss you guys <3 We're watching Theo for the night c: We send our love :D <3 I sent the message before turning off the screen and setting the phone down. I heard the Doctor Who theme song play and knew the show was over. I grabbed the remote and shut it off before getting up and laying Niall down. I pulled a blanket over him and cleaned up the room. I went up and got ready for bed, then walked back downstairs, checked the laundry room, then walked back to the living room, turned the light off and laid down with Niall. He wrapped his arms around me and I drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next morning to Theo giggling. I rolled over to find Niall gone, and then Theo's giggling ceased. I yawned and stretched before Theo was set on my tummy. He lovingly rested on my chest and I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. "Good morning, Theo, my little pumpkin!" I held onto him as I sat up and stood up, then I carried him to the kitchen. I set him in his highchair and strapped him in. He giggled as Niall came in, swooping me around and giving me a kiss. "Good morning, Princess." He smiled as he pulled away. "Good morning." I stated, flustered. His smile grew and helped me back onto my feet. I walked over to the fridge and got out juice, eggs, cheese, veggies, and milk. Then, I walked over to the pantry and got out some Cheerios. I opened the box of Cheerios and poured some out onto the feeding table that was attached to Theo's highchair. I kissed his head and walked over to the sink before washing my hands. I quickly whipped up a couple veggie omelets while Niall made coffee. Theo fussed while he kicked his feet, catching Niall's attention. "What ya doin', Squirt?" He asked, grabbing the bottle of milk I made for Theo only a couple minutes before. Theo reached for it. "What do you say, Theo?” Niall asked, sitting in the chair next to Theo. Theo just wanted the bottle. I plated our food before looking over at the boys. "Ni, wait." I stated, walking over with our plates. Niall looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Theo, what do you say?" I asked. Theo looked at me then moved his hand and patted his chest. "Good job!" I smiled, walking over to him and kissing his head. "He said please." Niall looked at me. "How do you know?" He asked, giving the bottle to the waiting toddler. "Because I've seen babies who sign and that's how they start out. I had worked with Theo a little bit with Denise. She said it would be an improvement if I helped, so I taught them the signs and it's evident that it’s working." I explained. Niall nodded and looked at me, giving me the smoldering look. "What are you doing?" I asked, unsure as of what Niall was about to do. He rushed over and spun me around again. I squealed and giggled, causing Theo to laugh too. Niall set me down and we looked over at the little toddler in the highchair, who ceased his laughter. "Did you like that, Squirt?" Niall asked. Theo clapped and called Niall silly. I smiled then Niall picked me up and spun me around again, causing Theo to burst into laughter once again. I laughed and smiled at Niall. "I can't wait to have our own little Horan feet running around and giggling at us." I stated, blushing slightly. Niall smiled as he nodded. He knew how much I wanted kids. He'd seen me around Theo and how much I adored the little munchkin. I had also gone a few times to the local hospital here in Ireland where there were young children who were fighting rare forms of cancer and other diseases. I talked to them, read to them, played with them, and I even sang to them. Niall also paid for some of their treatments since some of it was really expensive and not all of it was covered. The parents were always so grateful and I watched most of them recover and leave happily. I also connected to what the families were going through because my little sister was diagnosed with cancer at the age of 1. Niall was also great with kids. Sure, he got a lot of shit because some of the fans saw that picture of him when he was holding Theo, when Theo was still a newborn. What those fans didn't know was, Theo moved right as the picture was being taken but Niall was able to catch him before he fell. He's a loving and caring uncle. It's really cute to watch him interact with his nephew. Niall kissed my temple before leading me over to the table. We sat down and ate, sharing little pieces of the egg with Theo, who ate just like his uncle. I would smile at the two of them as I watched them eat. It was so cute seeing how clear it was that Niall and Theo spent a lot of time together. We finished eating and I cleaned up the kitchen while Niall took Theo to the other room to play. I walked into the living room and silently watched as Niall read a Dr. Seuss book to Theo. I smiled and walked upstairs to our bedroom and shut the door. I took a shower and got ready in case Niall had plans to go out today. I put on some regular skinny jeans and a loose white shirt, my Captain America beanie with my damp hair styled the way I wanted. I didn't care about my make up, so I didn't put any on. I opened the bedroom door and walked down the hallway to hear multiple voices. I looked down to the living room from the balcony to see Harry, Liam, Louis, Zayn, and Niall talking. Niall was holding Theo and Theo just looked bored. I walked down the steps and over to Niall. "Oh, there she is!" Louis exclaimed. "Hi, guys!" I smiled giving hugs to each of them, and then I took Theo from Niall's arms. "Come on, Pumpkin. Let's get you changed and dressed." I took Theo to the guest bedroom and closed the door. I set him on the cushion table next to the window, and then opened the blinds. I changed Theo's diaper and got him dressed in a Captain America t-shirt that I had bought him a while ago, and some jeans. I also slipped some white socks onto his feet then looked for his red beanie. "Where's your beanie, Theo?" I asked, picking him up, he pointed at it in the chair across the room. “Good job!” I smiled, grabbing it. I sat down in the chair, and moved Theo so he was sitting on my lap, facing me. I combed his hair forward and put the beanie on his head. He looked so cute! Like a little skater boy. I set him on his feet, grabbed his binkie and popped it into his mouth. I carefully took his hand and helped him out the door. He quickly ran over to Uncle Niall and wrapped his little arms around Niall's leg. "Hey, Squirt!" Niall cheered, picking Theo up. "Doesn't he look like a little version of Tori?" Zayn asked, laughing. The other boys smiled and agreed. "You're going to be the perfect mum to the future Horan babies. And I can't wait to see what they look like." Louis stated, bluntly. Niall and I looked at each other, blushing. "Plus you're making Theo into a little fashion statement." Harry added in with a cheeky smile. I giggled and shrugged. "He's cute. He kinda looks like his Uncle Niall, though. Don't you agree boys?" I asked. Niall looked at Theo and did his cute little bunny impression, making Theo laugh. "We are related." Niall smiled. "Yeah, he acts more like you than anything." I stated. "How's that?" Liam asked. "His eating habits for one. And they both seem to fall asleep at the same time. And their hugs are almost the same." I explained. Niall yawned, making Theo yawn. "Yup. That's your nephew." I giggled. The other boys smiled and continued with their conversation. Then I heard the doorbell. Niall had set Theo down so Theo followed me as I walked to the front door. I opened it to find Tiffany and Rowan standing on my porch. "Hi, guys!" I greeted them as Theo grabbed my leg. I bent down and picked him up before them in. I was about to close the door when I saw Denise and Greg pull up. I held the door while they headed up the walkway. "Hi!" Denise greeted as she walked in behind Greg. "Hi! How was your date?" I asked. "It was perfect! Thank you for watching Theo." Denise said as we all walked to the living room. "No problem. It was fun watching both Nialls’ interact. Haha!" Denise laughed and Theo reached out to her. “Mama!” Theo called. I handed him over and Tiffany waited to hug me. "How are you, love?" She asked. "Cramps this time are horrible, but it was cute watching Theo act so much like Niall." Tiffany laughed. I saw Niall hug Greg like he did last night. I smiled and saw Denise head to the guest bedroom. I followed her. "He was really good, I love watching him. It's obvious that Niall loves his nephew." Denise smiled and nodded. "I guess that's why Theo acts so much like him." I laughed. "I would guess so." We walked out together and headed into the kitchen where Theo's diaper bag sat on the counter. "I can't wait to have my own kids." I whispered. "Niall's a sweetheart. I'm sure he'll propose soon." Denise replied, making me smile. "And I already have my answer ready." I gushed. "I know you would say yes." She stated with a smile. "Of course I'd say yes! I love him, he's my Prince Charming, and I knew he was perfect for me from the moment I met him." I sighed, remembering that exact moment. "And yet, I would have dreams for months about how he would hate me when we met." I trailed off. "Why's that, honey?" She asked. "My insecurities. I knew Niall had them too and by what the fandom was saying along with just stuff I'd heard; we were so much alike. That's what drew me closer to him though." Denise smiled at me, and then grabbed the bag. We walked towards the door and met Greg halfway there. He gave me another side hug and they left, taking my (hopefully) future nephew with them. I smiled to myself and remembered that Denise's tummy seemed to be a little bigger than a few months ago. My eyes widened as I pulled out my phone and texted her. Just wondering, but are you pregnant? <3 I walked to the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for a reply. A few minutes later, my phone buzzed. Yes, but don't say anything. We are getting the family together tomorrow night to announce the news. xxxx I jumped up from my seat and squealed, getting looks from everyone in the room. I ran upstairs to my room and completely fangirled and fell onto my bed so I could reply. OHMYGOSH!!! Congrats!!!! and don't worry I won't tell <3 I can't wait though gahh!! c: see you tomorrow then <3 I couldn't wait for Niall to find out unless Greg already told him. I finally caught my breath and fixed myself. I left the beanie off and left the bedroom, walking back downstairs. I talked to almost everyone and then people started to leave. Tiffany and Rowan were staying the night, but the rest of the boys were leaving. "Bye, Haz. I'll text you. Okay?" I stated as I hugged Harry. "Alright. See you soon." He smiled and kissed my cheek as he waited for Louis. Louis hugged me and told me to get it on. I almost slapped him but I glared at him as he left then flipped him off as he waved at me when Harry pulled away from the curb, as they headed back to England to go visit Anne and Gemma. Liam and Zayn were going back to London to see Sophia and Perrie so they had to leave now too. I hugged Liam and I listened as he explained to me that Niall needs me right now. I didn't know what he meant but I nodded. Liam kissed my forehead and walked out to the car, waiting for Zayn to say his goodbyes. "Bye, Zayn. I'll miss you. Snapchat me. Okay?" I stated, hugging him. "Okay, love. I'll tell Perrie you say hello!" "Okay, see you guys soon!" I watched as they drove away then closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is when it starts to get VERY detailed. Fair Warning. Reader's Discretion is advised.  
Happy 4th of July, everyone! Hope you all have a wonderful and safe time!! c:  
-Tori

I went to the kitchen and cleaned a little bit before remembering what Liam had said. I looked around and headed to the living room, finding Tiff and Rowan watching Love Actually. 'Fucking Harry, you little twat.' I thought as I shook my head, heading upstairs. "Niall?" I called. I couldn't find him until I heard the bathroom sink running. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Ni?" I asked. "Yes, Princess?" I heard his voice ask through the door. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." There were a few moments of silence. "Is there anything wrong?" I asked, trying to think if I did anything that would upset him. "No." He stated as he opened the door. He took me into his arms and carried me to the bed. We lied down and cuddled. "You know I love you right?" He asked. I nodded. "Of course I do. And I love you too." He smiled and bit his lip. "How could someone so beautiful, hate herself so much?" He asked, looking into my eyes. "Because of reasons you already know about." I stated, moving closer. "You have a wonderful personality and a gorgeous face." He stated. "And I still have to squeeze into my jeans." "But you're perfect to me." He sang, making me smile. His voice just had that power. He knew that his voice was my weakness. I knew that he knew because he pulled my hips to his and whispered in my ear, "Let me be your hero." I literally died. Ovaries exploded, just so done. And this man is my boyfriend. He knew the effect he had on me. He kissed my neck and rubbed my back. My hands were tangled in his hair. I moaned and remembered Tiffany and Rowan were just down stairs. "Wait, babe." I whispered. He groaned as I got up and grabbed my purse from the dresser and got out 50€ out of my wallet and walked out to the balcony, throwing the money down towards the couch. It landed on the seat next to Tiffany. She looked up at me and I gave her a 'please get out of my house for a while, I'll pay you' look. She shrugged, turning off the TV, grabbed her purse and led Rowan out of the house. I heard the door lock and walked back to the bedroom where Niall was missing from the bed. "Babe?" I called out, walking into the room. The door shut behind me and I was picked up and carried to the bathroom. "Are you a bathroom thief now?" I asked as he set me down. "Shhh…" He put a finger over my lips, and replaced it with his lips. I kissed back as I felt him slowly slipping off my clothes. I ran my hands down his chest, realizing he stripped off his shirt. My hands traveled farther south and found he was missing pants too, but he still had boxers on. He continued to undress me until I was against his chest and we were both naked. He quickly took off my hearing aids as he had learned to do early in our relationship, then lifted me by my thighs and carried me to the tub. He set me into the tub then gently pushed me against the wall where the handle was. He turned on the water and then the showerhead. He made sure the temperature was just right and took the showerhead off the holder and aimed it at my shoulder, being slowly hypnotized by the way the water moved down my side. I kept my gaze on his pretty blue eyes. He glanced at my face, finding me already looking at him. He changed the setting on the showerhead so it would be more like rain then put it back on the holder. He took a step back and looked at me. My palms were pressed against the walls. They slid up then down, finding that the walls were colder up at the top than towards the bottom of the tub. "What is it you want, baby?" I asked, taking a tiny step closer to Niall. His eyes widened as he watched my hips move. He seemed intimidated by what he had to work with. I knew teasing would drive him crazy. I also knew how much he loves my hair. I reached up, grabbing my bottle of shampoo. I popped open the lid and tipped it, squeezing some soap into my hand. Once I had the right amount, I snapped the lid back on, turned, and bent down, setting the bottle down. I put the shampoo into my hair, massaging my scalp. I could tell I was driving him nuts but the look on his face and by the physical evidence of his dick. He backed up against the wall and closed his eyes. I finished with my hair and bent down to grab the bottle. I squeezed a smaller amount into my palm and at the same time I felt a finger enter me. I set down the bottle of shampoo and spread my legs as far as the bottom of the tub would let me. His finger massaged the walls of my vagina as I stood up, resting my foot on the ledge of the tub, as my hands went straight for his hair. I massaged the shampoo into his hair and tugged every now and then, making him moan. He slipped in another finger and I stopped washing his hair, to just pull on it. He kissed my shoulder, ejected his fingers, and turned me around. He backed me up so my head was under the water. He rinsed all the soap out of my hair then I looked at him, switching our spots so I could rinse his hair. He seemed content by just watching me. He didn't have much emotion from what I could tell, as he was deep in thought, and I was preoccupied with getting all the soap out of his hair. I leaned my body up against his, looking into his eyes, as I reached behind him to grab the conditioner bottle. His hands clasped themselves behind my back, trapping me as I went to take a step back. "Where do you think you're goin'?" His husky voice asked, pulling me close. I was going to answer but his lips beat me to it. I kissed him back as I opened the lid of the conditioner and squeezed some into his hair. I set the bottle back and moved my hands to his already soft hair as I worked in the conditioner, all while I continued to kiss him back. His hands swiftly moved to my butt and lifted, like every other person seems to do to me at times. But the one thing he did that surprised me, happened to be that he pushed me against the chilly shower wall. My body shivered as an immediate reaction to the cold tile. I felt Niall's lips curve into a smile. I slightly shook my head, smiling back at him. He pulled away and looked at me. "What?" He asked. "You sneaky butt." I giggled. He laughed at my response before kissing me again. I kissed back, my hands still slickly tangled in his conditioned hair. He lifted my right leg first, and then ground his hips on mine before grabbing my left thigh and picking me up as he held me between his body and the wall. I could just barely feel his dick rubbing on me, making me crave it to be inside of me already. I bit his lip, tugging on it. He moaned and I smirked, getting the reaction I wanted from him. Then he pushed into me. I trembled from his touch. He held me close as he started to thrust. My hands tugged on his hair. I heard a groan from the back of his throat as he kissed my neck. I gasped from the sudden force of his last thrust. He took that as an invitation to go faster, which I wasn't going to complain. He sped up and I could feel myself getting closer and closer towards my peak, when I realized he wasn't wearing a condom. "D-did you plan this?" I stuttered out, my voice echoing off the walls and the water droplets that poured from the showerhead. He hummed against my neck, sounding confused. "Mmm…plan what?" He asked, thrusting into me again. "No condom…?" I trailed off after whispering. He stopped and pulled away, looking at me as the sudden realization flashed on his face. "Shit. Babe, I'm so sorry." He pulled out of me and set me on my feet. I hadn't wanted him to stop, I just wondered if he planned it. "No, no…Ni, it's okay." I whispered, pulling his shoulders so he was still facing me. He looked into my eyes and I found tears, threatening to fall. "I didn't mean to…" His voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. "It's okay baby. I just wanted to know if you planned it. I don't mind it, really." His eyes closed as he took a deep breath. A few tears fell from his closed eyes and I rinsed my soapy hands under the now cold water, and wiped his eyes. My arms circled around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me back and I ground my hips on his, knowing it would make him smile, which it did. "Be my hero." I whispered, in his ear. He smirked as he picked me up and pushed me against the wall again with a little more force this time. He entered me once again, going faster than he was before. For some reason, this felt better than with the damn condom anyway. He was able to go faster than he had ever gone before. I was about to reach my peak when he pulled out of me and bent down, still holding me up, as he ate me out. God, this was the best thing he's ever done. I screamed out his name as I came. He licked up my evidence before standing up and kissing me. I moaned against his lips and he set me down once again. I immediately grabbed his hard dick and pumped my hand up and down his shaft. He groaned as his face buried into my neck. "Princess...." He trailed off. I knew he was going to cum soon so I swiftly turned, pushing him against the shower wall, as I knelt down. I tightened my hand just a tad, knowing just how much I was about to tease him. His head leant back, resting on the wall as my tongue licked the tip. I slowly moved it in between my lips and started to suck. I started small and continued to add more and more into my mouth as I quickened my pace. I got so fast, I didn't know how he wasn't already filling my mouth with his Irish crème (if you know what I mean). He was trying so hard not to fuck my face. My hands moved to his legs, giving him a little more control. He did grab the bottle of conditioner and put some into my hair. Once he finished that, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and wrapped it around his hand before gently taking my head in his hands and keeping me still as he fucked my mouth. He slowed when my nails dug into his sides, knowing I almost had enough. I felt him twitch and he filled my mouth, as his mouth couldn't control all the things he said. I swallowed his load before gently pulling him down, to the bathtub. He lied down and I put the water so it came out of the faucet. I moved so I was straddling him and lowered myself onto his dick. I slowly started to ride him. His hands roamed my body as I did most of the work. "Niall?" I asked. "Yes, Princess?" He asked with a moan. "Were you upset with me earlier?" I asked, timidly as I continued to move myself up and down on his dick. He looked at me and his leg lifted up, shutting off the water, then pushed himself up, meeting his face with mine. I stopped moving and just looked into his eyes. He leaned up a little bit more and kissed me. I kissed back and cupped his face in my hands. I love him so much and I would do anything for him. He kissed me then pulled away, our foreheads resting on each other's. He looked into my eyes and sighed. "I overheard your conversation with Denise earlier." He trailed off. My eyes widened, remembering exactly what we said. "What did you hear, darling?" I asked, afraid that he would propose like this. I would still say yes, but I had already told him that my dream was to be proposed to around people, like our families. "I didn't hear the first part because people were talking but then I heard you talk about those dreams..." He trailed off again. I played with his damp hair. My eyes were closed as a few tears fell. I never told him about them because I didn't want to think about them, especially, since our meeting never happened like that. "Tell me about them?" He asked softly. I opened my eyes and looked into his. I took a deep breath. "Well, I was always introduced to Harry first. It was always Harry, and we were usually at some sort of party or get together. You would usually smile at me from across the room but once we were face to face, you would yell at me like I did something wrong, and I always ran back to Harry. I cried in his arms and the last thing I always said in the dreams was, "I'm a Niall girl, Harry, I can't handle this." over and over again. He would always get up and try to find you, so we could work it out, but you'd rather smile at me from across the room. In one of the dreams, it continued from the last time I woke up and you were forced to pair up with me but we had Zayn with us too. Apparently, I was the only one who knew how to get to the island we were looking for. So I said that we had to turn into mermaids and that was the only time you seemed at least nonchalant around me in one of the dreams that you hated me." I paused, looking at him. "I could never hate you, princess. I never hated you when we met. I found my princess, the one I had been waiting for-" "Your little mermaid?" I asked, interrupting him. He laughed and nodded. "Exactly." He played with my conditioner-coated hair. "Should we get out?" I asked. He was about to answer when a thought popped up in my head. "Oh! Denise and Greg are getting everyone together tomorrow night for dinner." "Okay. And yes, unless you want to finish this." He stated. "I think we've both worn ourselves out for one night." He nodded. "But maybe later." I hinted, looking at him. He gave me a smirk as I pushed myself off of him. We quickly turned the water back on, finished washing ourselves, and got out. Niall had taken out our other towels out of the bathroom, sneaky bastard. He gave me a cute smile and a wink as he wrapped us up into one big towel. My arms wrapped around his torso as he pulled me close. I laughed as we both tried to walk to the bedroom. He opened the door, picked me up, and ran us to the bed. I giggled the whole way there. He dropped me on the bed and wrapped the towel around himself as he walked over to the dresser next to the bathroom door. I lied there watching him. He dropped the towel and I got a nice view of his ass. I smirked knowing he and Harry had more competitions as they worked out, from all of Harry's vines, videos, and pictures he sent me every time they went to the gym. Niall had also talked about working out and having an ass like Kim Kardashian. That thought made me laugh, making Niall turn around. "What?" He asked, slowly making his way over in his black boxers. "Just thinking about 1D Day." I stated with a smile. He laughed then got serious before dancing like he did as he sang talk dirty to me. I broke into a fit of giggles and when he stopped, he laid on me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his shoulder. "Well that was fun." He stated, making me laugh. He kissed my cheek as he stood up, handing me a pair of underwear. It was now almost 12 at night and the group left at about 7:30ish. So Niall just gave me the pair of underwear and a t-shirt, knowing I would probably go downstairs to get a cup of tea. The shirt was huge on me. It fell off my shoulder and fell down just passed my butt. I did get up, walked to the bathroom, brushed my hair and put on my Captain America beanie, and headed downstairs. Niall had his knee brace on again; I knew it probably hurt from kneeling on the hard bathtub floor. I was downstairs in the kitchen when I heard him trying to be sneaky. I popped my head around the doorway, into the living room, seeing him with a blanket wrapped around him, one of his crutches attached to his arm, and he limped. He was trying his injured soldier act. I walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and continued to get my stuff for my tea when he came in acting like a beggar. "Oh please, miss, please help me. I've been hurt in the war, I came back looking for some medical assistance." He stated, walking up to me. He winked and I played along. "Oh here, let me help you." I pulled out a chair for him. "What kind of assistance do you need, sir?" I asked. "I need some tea for one." He explained, his Irish accent even more evident than normal. I nodded, turning the stove off as the kettle whistled. I poured some of the water into one cup and got out another, I grabbed his signed cup from all the Ireland football players, and set it down. I grabbed another packet of tea and set it in the cup before pouring some water into the cup. I let it steep as I poured some sugar into my cup. "Sugar?" I asked, still in character. Niall nodded. I smiled and poured some sugar into his cup of tea and waited for it to dissolve. Once it was done steeping, I poured some milk into mine and turned to him. "Cream?" "Please." I poured some into his tea and grabbed a spoon, stirring our cups then pulled out the tea packets and threw them into the compost bucket. I walked over with our cups of tea and set them down, before sitting at the table next to Niall. He took a sip of his tea and smiled. "Now, I need someone to help with these chapped lips of mine." "Oh, I have just the thing!" I stated, standing up. I walked to our laundry room and found our little puppy asleep in her bed. She is a good puppy. We had to keep her hidden from crowds because she gets scared easily and Theo isn't very fond of her yet. But I had played with her for a little bit while Niall and Theo watched football the day before. We didn't neglect her; we just knew how she would react. She's a Chestnut and White colored French Brittany Spaniel, named Chessie. I picked her up and carried her to Niall and let her lick his face. He did his bunny impression face, making me giggle. "She missed you, Daddy." I stated in a cutesy voice as he took Chessie from me. "Yeah?" He asked, looking up at me. "You didn't hear her whining every time we Skyped while you were on tour?" I asked. He scratched Chessie behind the ears as he looked down at her. "I remember." He stated, lifting the puppy up and playing with her. "She would bark every time your voice would come up as my ringtone when you called me." I stated, looking at my two loves. I giggled as Chessie's little docked tail wagged. "She's too cute." I smiled. "And she was not what I was meaning." Niall replied, looking at me. "Last time I checked, your lips weren't chapped." I laughed, taking a big sip of tea. Niall pouted. I set down my cup of tea and leaned over, giving him a kiss. "How's your knee?" I asked, pulling away. "It hurts but I think it's okay." He stated, gingerly placing Chessie on the floor next to him. We finished our tea and I helped Niall back upstairs. We lied in bed with Chessie at our feet. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 1:30am. My phone started to buzz and a half asleep Niall nearly jumped out of his skin. I grabbed the phone and saw Tiffany's caller ID on the screen. I slid the bar across the screen to answer it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey. Is it safe for me and Rowan to come back?" I heard Tiffany's voice ask. "Oh, yeah. I meant to text you. Sorry. Do I need to unlock the door?" I asked. "No, I still have the key you gave me. We're on our way now. Love you." "Okay. Love you too. Bye." We hung up and I rolled back over. Niall knew about mine and Tiffany's sisterly relationship and how we have to say I love you after every conversation. He wrapped me in his arms and cuddled me. I started to doze off when I heard and felt Chessie get up off the bed and run to the bedroom door, barking. I knew Tiffany and Rowan just came home. "Chessie." I called. She ran over and I picked her up and set her next to me. "Shhh..." I hushed as I finally dozed off to sleep with Niall.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I woke up to Chessie licking my face. I put in my hearing aids and lied there with my puppy as I waited the couple seconds for them to turn on. I heard the water running in the bathroom and there was a crash that sounded like it was in the kitchen. I got up, looking down at the pjs I was wearing. I remembered that Niall picked this out for me the night before and just shrugged, carrying Chessie downstairs. I heard giggles and a few other voices chatter quietly. 'How many people are in my house?' I thought, walking into the kitchen. I found Tiffany and Rowan cooking while Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Liam sat at my kitchen table. My free hand went to my hip, as I stood there confused. No one had noticed me as they were in their own conversations. Chessie barked, making the whole group of people look at me. Confusion was obviously evident on my face. "So...uhh.... you people aren't going back to England?" I asked the boys. They all stammered, trying to find some kind of excuse to my question. I just stood there for a few seconds until I heard a pair of footsteps and Niall's arm wrapped around my waist. "Morning, Love." I turned to him. "Did you know about this?" I asked, causing him to look up at the group in our kitchen. "Hey, lads! I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Niall stated, sheepishly. I glared at him and grabbed my cup of tea that Tiffany had put together for me, and walked right back upstairs before slamming the door. 'What The Fuck Is Going On?!' I thought, walking towards the closet. I put Chessie down and turned the light on, trying to find something to wear. I heard a knock and Tiffany opened the door. "Go away. I'm naked." I called from the closet. "Like I care." Tiffany stated, walking into my closet. "What's wrong, Love?" She asked, picking up Chessie who sat at her feet. "I don't know!" I shouted. "All the boys of the band said they were leaving for England last night, and I wake up to them all in my kitchen! Niall even apparently knew about it!! What the fuck is going on here? If I'm not allowed to know, then why they fuck is everyone in my goddamn house?!" My rampage went on with my hands flailing in sync with each word I spoke. "Calm Down!" Tiffany yelled, after placing Chessie on the floor and sitting me down in my chair. My eyes filled up with angry tears and I started to cry uncontrollably. Tiffany knelt down to my height. "Listen to me." She stated. "Niall, the boys, Rowan, and I love you. Okay? We just had a few secrets that the boys obviously didn't know how to keep to themselves. We have plans for you and Niall today, and Denise called the house this morning and gave me the details for tonight. Calm down. It's okay." She explained. "Just get dressed and I'll go make you some breakfast." She suggested, getting up. I nodded and found my ‘you go Glen Cocco’ jumper along with some skinnies and my pretty mint colored converse. I quickly did my make up because I knew if we go out, there was bound to be some paparazzi. I left my hair natural and finished my look by brushing my teeth. Chessie sat on the floor next to me while I finished getting ready. I walked downstairs to find the boys talking about football on the couch. I didn't see Niall but figured he would be in the kitchen. Harry spotted me first and got up, meeting Chessie and I at the foot of the stairs. I set Chessie down and stood up, looking up at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I lied to you. It was so hard to keep a secret from you." He stated. The rest of the boys noticed me and looked a bit guilty. "It's whatever, Harry. Do what you want." I walked around him and headed to the kitchen. He tried to convince me that it was Niall's idea as I walked closer and closer to the kitchen. I turned to him. "Harry, if I don't eat something in the next 5 minutes, I'm not going to talk to any of you for the rest of the day! I have not eaten and you're not helping yourself right now! So please, back up and chill out!" I shouted before turning and walking the rest of my way into the kitchen. Chessie followed me and headed straight to her bowl of water in the laundry room. I walked straight to the table and sat down. I took a few breaths and Tiff set a plate down in front of me. Rowan sat across from me and smiled, knowing I might blow up if someone else talked to me. I smiled back and ate my breakfast. After I finished, I moved the plate and rested my head on the table with my arms wrapped around my torso. Niall sat next to me but I knew Tiffany told him not to disturb me as she took his place and rubbed my back. A few tears fell from my eyes as I sniffled from the pain. This period was weird. No blood, just pain. I had talked to Tiff about it and she thought that it was sometimes normal. Niall got me a glass of apple juice along with my pain medication, and stood next to me. I took it and downed the juice before turning to him and burying my face into his tummy. He played with my hair, calming me down, as he also softly sang Hero to me. My hands moved to his back as I stood up and hugged him. We slightly danced as my hero sang to me, easing my pain. I hadn't heard the rest of his band crowd around the doorway to the kitchen until they started to harmonize with Niall, making me look up. I smiled, knowing how much they were like my older brothers, trying to take care of me and keeping me safe and happy. I had been crying this whole time and when they finished the song, I hugged Niall a little tighter. Then my eyes widened as I pulled away finding all my purple eye shadow on his shirt. "Well there goes that." I stated with a slight laugh. The rest of the group looked at his shirt and laughed. "I don't care about my shirt. I care about my princess." Niall stated, softly kissing me, getting complaints about PDA. I kissed back then pulled away and stated, "If you have a problem with our PDA, get out of our house." Then Tiffany added in, "She'll even pay you for it." Everyone laughed, thinking she was joking. So she pulled out the bill as evidence. "So that's what you were doing last night?" Niall asked me, making the group roar with laughter. I buried my face into his neck as I blushed and he hugged me. I shook my head as I laughed and pulled away, kissing Niall's cheek. I turned to Tiffany and recited one of our favorite movies, "You Go Glen Cocco! And none for Gretchen Weiners. Bye." We both burst into laughter while everyone else just shook their heads, knowing it was one of our inside jokes. Niall's hands rested on my hips as we just kind of stood there. I looked around the room and then asked, "So what's the plan today?" Everyone kind of panicked until Tiffany spoke up, "You and Niall are going on a date, while Rowan, the boys, and I are going to clean your house." She sounded serious but I knew her, Louis, and Zayn hated cleaning. I raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave it alone. "Well I better go clean up my face. It probably looks worse than before." I stated. Niall kept ahold of me as we both walked towards the stairs. I was almost there when his hands moved and scooped me into his arms. I squealed as my arms went straight around his neck, as I always do, and he carried me up the stairs. He set me down and I went straight for the bathroom. "Should I dress for tonight since you're apparently taking me out today?" I asked, looking over at Niall who sat on the bed. He looked up at me and shrugged. "I wanted to take you to the Ireland Chinese New Year Festival in Dublin." He stated. "Okay." I nodded. I decided I was just going to wear something nicer but not completely formal. I turned on my laptop, a photo of the boys of One Direction, Matt, Tiff, Rowan, and I from a party we went to before their last tour popped up on the screen and my ID password window with a photo I had taken of Chessie and Hufflepuff came up, telling me to sign in. I typed my password in and pressed enter, letting me into my desktop. I pulled up Facebook and iTunes. I checked my notifications and messages before picking my favorite song by Thousand Foot Krutch, 'Courtesy Call' and clicked play. I sang along as I put on a white tank top and a sweater because I knew it was going to be a little bit chilly since it was in Dublin and it's only the second week of April. It said there could be rain but I knew that we would be inside. I switched the pair of jeans I was wearing to some black ones. I kept the same shoes but added a black beanie to my natural wavy hair. A new song started to play and I looked over to see 'Brick By Boring Brick' by Paramore and gasped, ready to rock the fuck out. I wiped off the rest of my eye shadow and swiped on some liquid eyeliner and called it good. I really got into my song as I sang, "Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle." I was so concentrated on getting myself ready that I hadn't noticed that Niall was getting himself ready just a few feet away. He had on his white t-shirt and gray sweats with his blue-ish black beanie. I knew he wasn't feeling good. He was messing around with his hair and beanie when he noticed me looking at him. He blushed a little. "Need help?" I asked, walking over. He nodded and turned to me, handing me the beanie. I grabbed his comb off the nightstand next to me and combed his hair forward. Once I had it looking like fetus Niall, I slipped the beanie over his hair and smoothed it out so a little bit of hair poked out from the front. He smiled at me and pulled me close. I smiled as my hands rested at the nape of his neck. "I love you." He whispered. I smiled and replied, "I love you too." "You sounded good in there." He commented. I gave him a little look then remembered I had music playing. I blushed and my bangs fell into my face. "My beautiful Princess." He stated, sounding content, as he moved my bangs away from my face. He stood up and kissed my cheek. He then took my hand and led me out of the room. He did keep one of his crutches with him for the day and I held his hand as we walked down the stairs. I heard his breathing get deep every other step. I looked over at him and knew he was in pain. "Do you want something on the way out, babe?" I asked, softly. "A cup of tea and my pain meds." He requested. I nodded and helped him the rest of the way down. I sat him on the couch and walked to the kitchen, where I found Tiff and Rowan playing with Chessie, but none of the rest of One Direction. "Where's the boys?" I asked, putting the kettle on the stove. Tiffany turned to me and stated, "They went out. They'll be back later." She winked at me, hinting that whatever they were planning was still in motion and not to ask about it. I nodded and continued to make Niall's tea to go so we could head to Dublin before it got too late. I grabbed the bottle of pills and screwed the lid onto the travel mug. "Are you two staying here?" I asked, walking over. Chessie barked at me and I smiled at her before bending down and giving her a quick belly rub. "I think we're just going to head over to my house. Could we take Chessie with us?" Rowan asked. I nodded. "Sure. I don't see a problem with that. Just make sure you lock the doors." I stated, standing up and walking back to the living room. "See you guys later! Have fun!" I handed Niall the tea and bottle of pills as I grabbed my purse and keys. Being popular worldwide was kind of nice, especially since I've gotten to meet many awesome people. I mean, the CEO of Dodge Motors loves the café that I work in and because I helped another company cater one of their meetings, I was given a 2015 Dodge Challenger with personalized paint as a gift. I really wasn't expecting it but it's not like I could give it back. I'm still trying to find a way to give back to them. I did give some money to the charity they supported, like $5 mill in U.S. dollars. Anyway, my car had black leather seating, Sirius XM radio, sunroof, automatic transmission, 550 horsepower. They named the paint job after mine and Tiffany’s band, Suffering Angels. It's a pretty dark blue that shimmered with subtle green and black specs in it. It was GORGEOUS. I named her Abigail after the Motionless In White song. Tiffany and I had this thing since we were 16 about naming my cars after songs by our favorite bands. My 2003 Chevy Tahoe was named Carolyn after the Black Veil Brides song, and she was my first car. My second car was a 2006 Chevy Malibu who we named Iris after the cover Sleeping With Sirens did of the song by The Goo Goo Dolls. Iris took me everywhere for the longest time. Tiffany loved Iris for the music, windows, and speed; She loved Carolyn for the comfy seating where we would have our multiple hour-long talks. Niall and I got into Abigail and we were ready to go. I knew he wasn't going to be up to driving a whole 45 minutes to Dublin so I helped him into the passenger seat and I ran around, getting into the driver's seat. I turned the key in the ignition and my baby roared to life. It created a smile on my face, knowing this beautiful vehicle was all mine. I heard Niall laugh lightly from next to me, causing me to look over at him. "What?" I asked. "You're more in love with this car than you are with me." He stated, half jokingly. I glared at him. "I love you and I wouldn't marry a car." I trailed off, and then realized what I had said, now I have to sit here in that awkward space for 45 minutes after I completely embarrassed myself. He just kind of looked at me for a while. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I clicked my seatbelt on and put the car into reverse before checking my surroundings and pulling out of the driveway. We headed down the road to the parkway. It had been about 10 minutes since we left the house and Niall was silent, leaving me with the dumb ass drivers to silently curse at and my spinning thoughts. My mind was thinking of all the things he could say to me but I hadn't realized he was talking to me until he put a hand over my free one that casually rested on the automatic gearshift. It caused me to jump but I glanced over at him and saw he was looking at me. "You would marry me?" He asked, almost inaudibly. I could feel the temperature in my cheeks rising. "You know, I would." I stated, glancing over at him every few seconds I had. I looked over again and saw him blushing. He seemed to be in thought. He held my hand and I drove one handed, like I have through traffic before. I mean, living and driving in California, you are around stupid ass people who don't know how to drive ALL THE TIME, so this is nothing. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles in comfort and it calmed me down a bit. Finally, we made it to Dublin and to the festival. I parked and we got out. Niall's knee felt a lot better so he left the crutches in the car and took my hand. I kept the pain pills in my purse in case he needed them for later. We walked around and enjoyed the music. They had food so of course we had to stuff our faces. We held hands and walked around for a little while. He started to get tired so we found a couple of chairs and sat down. I let him rest his leg on my lap, to stretch it a little bit so it would help ease the pain. We stayed for a little bit longer then realized it was getting close to 3:30. We were meeting his family at 7 so we decided to leave. We got to the car and Niall stopped me as I went to open the door. He took my face into his hands and softly kissed me, pressing me against the car. I kissed back and my hands got fistfuls of the sides of his jumper. He kissed me harder and held me against the car. I heard a shutter click and gently pulled away, turning to find a man with his Canon 7D EOS. Niall whispered to just let it go but I glared at the pap then looked back at Niall. I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me. I heard another click and Ni kissed the side of my head. I smiled and he pulled away, ready to get into the car. He got into the car as I walked around to the driver's side and got in. I looked over to see him buckled in, his head against the head rest, and his eyes shut. "Are you alright, Sweetie?" I asked, ready to hand him the purse if he needed it. "Yeah. I just had a pulse of pain but it's fine now." He replied with a smile. I nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. We finally arrived back in Mullingar without any problems.  
I pulled into the driveway and we got out, heading for the door. "So what are the boys planning?" I asked as we reached the locked door of our house. Niall unlocked the door and opened it, walking inside. "I don't know, Princess." I shrugged, closing the door. We both headed upstairs for the bedroom. "What should we wear?" I asked, unsure as of where we were actually going tonight. "Greg said something formal, it sounds serious." He stated. "Dance-y formal, or serious formal?" I asked, walking to the closet. I looked through my dresses, unsure as of what to wear. "Whichever you want, Love." He called from the bathroom. I was so stuck; I didn't know what to wear. So I called Tiffany. "Hey." She answered after a few rings. "I don't know what to wear. Niall said any kind of formal and gave me the freedom to wear what I want but I don't know what I want to wear!" I explained, almost out of breath. She told me to Facetime her so she could actually help me. So I grabbed my iPad off the nightstand and walked back over to the closet, receiving a look from Niall as I shut the closet door. I called her and she helped me pick out my strapless black and purple cut out high-low dress. I did a twisted bun and put in a flower pin and my pink rose earrings. I found my black converse and teal bracelet. I couldn't find the right necklace that would go with the outfit, then I found a Celtic necklace. I finished and looked my iPad and asked, "How do I look?" She looked up at the screen and gasped. "You look gorgeous!" She gushed. Rowan walked over and saw me twirl around, showing off my dress. I noticed both Tiffany and Rowan had their hair and make up done. "Date tonight?" I asked. "Yeah." They both smiled. I nodded and looked at myself in the mirror. I walked out of the closet after hanging up with Tiffany and found Niall standing there, buttoning up his shirt. I leaned against the doorframe and watched him. It took a couple minutes but he finally looked up at me. He blushed as he looked down for a second before looking back up at me. I smiled and walked over, taking the half buttoned shirt from his hands. We looked into each other's eyes and his hand reached up, cupping my face. "You look beautiful." He complimented, leaning down and softly kissed me. I kissed back and let go of his shirt to wrap my arms around him. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and smiled as I finished buttoning his shirt. He still had his beanie hat hair, which made me giggle. He gave me a questioning look as I reached up and tried to fix his hair. It obviously didn't want to work with me so I decided to get some hair gel. I led him to the bathroom and pushed him against the counter. He gave me a smoldering look as he did only a few nights before. I grabbed the hair gel that sat on the counter and opened the lid and smeared some onto my fingertips and then ran it through his hair. He just watched me as I played with his hair. I spiked his hair a little more, and figured it was good. He raised his hands to where they held my arms in place. My eyes flickered down to his face, finding him looking into my eyes. We both smiled and he stood up, leaning closer. He kissed my cheek and nuzzled into my neck. "I love you." He stated, leaving a small kiss on my neck. I smiled as my arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around my waist. "I love you too, Ni." I replied, massaging the nape of his neck. He let out a throaty moan, making my body warm. "Not right now, baby. I don't think we need another shower today." I stated, earning a laugh from him. He kissed my neck again, then my shoulder, as he pulled away. "You know your massages are my weakness." He said, giving me a cute smile. "And your voice is mine." I replied, softly kissing his lips. I felt his smile under my lips as he kissed back.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Sorry to keep adding Author's notes but i have a few outfits already on polyvore. Which you'll find at this place: musicismyair12.polyvore.com. I will label which ones are which later since it is like 1:15am. Hope you guys are enjoying my story so far! Love you all!

It was finally 6:45 and we were headed out the door. Chessie was home, fed, and asleep, the house was clean, and everything was in order. Niall said he forgot something upstairs so I said I'd be out in the car. I unlocked Abigail and sat in the passenger seat, knowing that Niall was the one who knew where we were going so I was going to let him drive. He locked the door and jogged out to the car, getting into the driver's seat. He turned to me after he buckled his seatbelt. "Ready, Princess?" He asked, only slightly out of breath from the short jog to the car. I nodded and he revved the engine before putting the car into reverse. He drove us the 10-minute drive to the very fancy restaurant before finding a parking place, and putting the car in park. He got out and ran around to my side, and helped me out and we walked hand in hand up to the entrance of the building. We arrived and Niall asked about a reservation for Horan. The hostess nodded, leading us to a separate room. I gasped, looking around at the room, which was decorated with black and white everything. There were lace, jewels, and pearls set with the centerpieces along with on different accents around the room. It was beautiful. I looked over and saw a dance floor. My smile widened as I looked up at Niall, who was watching my reaction. He smiled at me as we walked over to the dance floor and he swung me out before spinning me around, making me fall into his arms, before slowly dancing with me. It made me giggle because there wasn't any music playing. We stopped when we heard Theo squeal in excitement. Our heads turned, finding Theo running towards us, arms opened wide. I smiled, stepping away from Niall, who bent down and opened his arms, waiting for the giggling toddler. Theo attacked his uncle in a hug. I watched the two, thinking about what Niall’s and my children would be like. Niall looked at Theo and made faces at him, earning a fit of giggles. It was so cute! Denise walked over to me and smiled. I hugged her and we said our hellos before making small talk. Then I hugged Greg and said hello when I heard other voices enter the ballroom. I saw Niall's parents and grandma, my parents and little sister, Tiffany, Rowan, Matt, Tiffany's mum and sister, One Direction, the rest of the 1D girlfriends, and Ed Sheeran walked into the room. It was so many people, I didn't know who to greet first. I looked over at Niall who had given Theo back to Greg and walked over to me. "Surprise!" All my friends stated as everyone gathered around. I was a bit flustered already and the dinner hadn't even started yet. I walked over to my family first and said hello and gave hugs before moving on to Niall's family and did the same. I finally got through the rest of the group and everyone made conversation with everyone. Niall finally found me again and got everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone!" He announced. "Thank you all for coming! Let's sit so we can eat because I know I'm hungry!" I smiled as he took my hand and we walked over to our seats. There was arranged seating so after a few minutes, everyone was seated. There was still noise going on because we were all in conversation. I talked with Denise and Niall's mum, Maura, for some of the time, sharing stories and experiences about different things. Niall had my hand in his under the table as he went deep into conversation about football with all the guys, talking about how Ireland has been doing really well this year. I had a small conversation with my family and Tiffany's mum and sister about my hometown in California. The topic about my grandma's wedding came up, shocking me. I could kind of see it coming but I thought it would happen a while ago. Everyone continued to talk until the food was served. I was quiet while I was eating but Niall had a little more of a conversation with the rest of his bandmates, sparking a little bit of my interest. I listened to them talk about how they wanted to go back to Paris and Italy. They all had their own input to the others until Denise tapped on her glass of cider, standing up. "Good evening, friends and family! The Horan family would like to thank you for coming for our get together on this fairly cold April night. There are a few announcements to make. Greg and I would like to go first." Denise announced. "Friends, family, Denise is pregnant! We are expecting another set of little Horan feet running around our house!" Greg continued. Everyone had positive reactions to their announcement. Clapping and voices echoed around the room, as everyone was excited to know they're expecting another baby. Liam looked over at Greg, who nodded, before standing up. Everyone looked at him as he cleared his throat. “I would like to announce that Modest Management had just contacted our manager, Paul Higgins, this afternoon and have made the decision that Rowan Hill is going to be our new makeup artist and Victoria Perkins is going to be our new on tour chef. Congrats!” Everyone cheered and clapped for Rowan and I. I was going to have to talk to Liam and Paul later about all the details for the tour and about my job at the café. Then Niall stood up. He seemed nervous. Everyone turned to look at him and quieted down. He looked down, trying to gather his thoughts. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Everyone here knows that Tori and I have been dating for a while." He paused. "You all also know that we are in love, and it's evident just by the look on our faces." He took another small pause, messing with whatever was in this pocket, as he turned and faced me. "Tori is my princess and I would do anything to make her happy because she is my happiness." Everyone had smiles on their faces. I was just plain confused as of what was going on but I looked back at Niall and I saw him take another deep breath and hold his hand out to me. I took it, just going with the flow, and he helped me stand. His left hand left his pocket as he took my other hand and looked into my eyes. "Princess, I love you dearly and I want to make you happier, even more than I already know you are. You are the one who lights up my world like nobody else, and I love you and all your little things." He paused as a small blush rose on his cheeks. He let go of my right hand and he grabbed something out of his pocket before pulling it out and taking a step back. He bent down on one knee and my free hand rose to my face as tears started to well up in my eyes. He still had ahold of my hand as he opened up the small box. "So will you please marry me?" He asked, lifting up the Tardis blue box that held the most beautiful diamond ring. I sobbed as I nodded and stated, "Yes." He seemed to relax as his smile grew and he stood up, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto my left ring finger. I cried as he took me into his arms and hugged me. "I love you so much." I cried into his shoulder. "I love you too, Princess. I can't wait to marry you." He stated, pulling back and kissing me. Everyone's cheering was so loud but I hadn't heard it above my crying. I guess it's from being so used to the screaming fans that I can actually block out noise. We pulled away and everyone was waiting for their chance to say congrats. We finally got through everyone and I was still shaking, I couldn't believe he actually asked. All the girls gushed over my ring. I knew it was expensive. It had to be. There was a heart shaped diamond and there were little diamonds throughout the top of the band and there were diamond butterflies on it, which made me happy because I love butterflies. It was made of sterling silver, my favorite jewelry metal. I was still feeling numb and the room seemed to be spinning. Tiffany noticed and realized I needed to get out of the stuffy room. She took my hand and squeezed us through the crowd and out the back door, into the cold snowy air. I took in a deep breath and looked at my best friend. She smiled at me, as she knew I felt better now. "It was stuffy in there!" She exclaimed. "I know." I agreed. "Let me see!" She gushed. I smiled, rolling my eyes, as I stuck out my hand to show her the ring. "Oh my god." She stated, taking my hand, making the ring glimmer under the light. "That's the ring you said you wanted from that jewelry store in Miami." My eyes widened in realization. I looked at the ring and more tears filled my eyes. "He remembered my reaction when I saw it." I cried, as Tiff took me into her arms as she hugged me. She hushed me and rocked me a little, knowing that always seems calms me down. I finally stopped crying and she pulled away, keeping her hands on my shoulders. "You're getting married!" She squealed, both of us fangirling like we still do sometimes. "I know!!" I giggled. "And to the love of my life!!" I gushed, with the biggest smile on my face. "Just like you had said all those years before." She added in. I agreed and we had a little more of a talk before deciding on going back into the restaurant. There was a DJ who showed up and everyone was dancing. Well except Niall, who was sitting and watching from his seat. He looked up, glancing around the room before meeting my eyes from across the dance floor. Tiffany and Rowan had found each other; my parents were just sitting and talking while my sister sat on her tablet, happy to have the wifi code. My sister hates dancing without other people to group with her so she doesn't feel so lonely. Niall walked to the dance floor and I just stood there in the middle while everyone else danced around me. It was just like a scene in the movie. He finally reached me and held out his hand. I smiled and took it. He pulled me close and we slow danced in the middle of a high-energy dance. I hid my face in his neck and we danced. My parents and Tiff's mum were leaving, my sister, Savannah and Tiff's sister, Stellena, were going to stay with Tiff and Ro, the rest of the boys of 1D were actually flying out to England in a few days with their girlfriends for sure this time. I'd seen the tickets and the start of the luggage beforehand. Everyone was leaving, while Niall and I being the last ones in the room, were still slow dancing. We finally had enough and we got our stuff and headed out. Niall paid for most of the dinner and reservation. We got outside and saw mostly everyone having some sort of conversation. I was able to say goodbye to everyone, then Niall and I left. It was a silent ride home until I heard Niall quietly ask, "Do you like the ring?" I turned to him and smiled. "I love it, Ni." He nodded and took my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

We finally got home and we walked into the door, letting Chessie out to run around as we made a cup of tea to take upstairs. Niall put Chessie away as I headed up the stairs. I walked into the room and to the bathroom, trying to take out all the stupid bobby pins from my hair. I had been standing there for a few minutes when Niall walked in, missing his blazer and shoes, along with those few buttons that I had buttoned a few hours ago were unbuttoned once again. His hands placed on my hips as he leant down, kissing my bare shoulder. I smiled as I pulled out the last bobby pin and set it down on the pile I made on the counter of all the damn pins that were in my hair. He placed delicate kisses on my shoulder, as he got closer to my neck. I grabbed the counter so I wouldn't fall. I looked down at the ring on my finger and smiled. He noticed I was looking at my hand and wrapped his arms around me. "Do you remember my reaction?" I asked. "Hmm?" I looked up at Niall's reflection through the mirror. His eyes flickered up, meeting mine. My hand rose, facing parallel to the mirror as we looked at the beautiful ring on my finger. "Do you remember my reaction when we saw this at the store?" I asked again. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Of course, baby. That's why I bought it. I knew how much you loved it and there is so much symbolism in it, showing the things you love." He explained. My hand fell as I turned to face him. Tears brimmed my eyes once again and his smile faltered a bit. "What's wrong, Princess?" He seemed worried. I laughed a little, my left hand lifting to cup his face. "Nothing is wrong, sweetie. Everything is just perfect. I love you so much. I'm still in shock that you actually asked me." I stated then softly kissed him. He held me close and kissed me back. We pulled away and he looked at me with a cute smile on his face. He moved us, dancing a little. "I love you too, Princess. I was shocked when you said you wouldn't marry your car but me instead. I thought you had found out about the plan, but seeing as you got embarrassed as you realized what you said, I knew since there wasn't anything else said that you hadn't found out." He paused, looking at me. I smiled and shook my head. "I had no idea. I was so confused as of the whole thing. Except the baby news from your brother and Denise, because she told me last night. But when you stood up because you had some important news, I was so confused but I went with it and I'm glad I did." He smiled and buried his face in my neck. I swayed with him as I played with his hair and we heard 'Hero' playing from my iPad in the other room. I knew he had turned it on before walking into the bathroom. My tears finally fell as I realized, I get to have the wedding of my dreams. I was so excited. I was sure Niall could feel my racing heart beat on his chest as we embraced. I whispered the lyrics to the song as it played. I had dedicated a playlist just to Niall on my iTunes because I knew what he liked out of my music. He kissed my neck as I felt one of his hands move up to the top of the back of my dress, then my chest felt a little bit of a release. I took a deep breath as I tried to keep the rest of my tears from falling. He slipped off my dress and I hid my face in his neck. He held me against the counter and rubbed my back. He pulled away from me and found my tear-stained cheeks. "Oh, baby." He pouted as he freed one of his hands to wipe my tears. My left hand moved to help and I saw Niall look down at the ring and the smile instantly lit up his face. "That ring looks so fitting." He commented, causing me to laugh. "I know." He kissed my temple then pulled me close. "Can I show you how much I love you?" He asked. I nodded and he picked me up, taking me to the bed. I heard the rest of the boys' voices singing an updated version of 'More Than This' out of my iPad speaker. He laid me on the bed and crawled over me. When Niall's part came on he sang along with it and I harmonized with him just like Zayn did. We both giggled and he softly kissed me. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it off. We both stripped the rest of each other's clothes off and he took it slow. He took his time to love on me. His full version of 'Hero' started to play and I cried a little bit. He ground his hips against mine before gently entering me. He went slow, going with the tempo of the music. It was really sweet but I wanted more and I could tell he was trying to control his desire to quicken his pace. I reached over, grabbing the iPad and turned off the music. "We can play that later. As for now, I just want you to take me to Cloud 9." I stated, setting the iPad back on the nightstand and coaxing my fiancé down to my lips. He kissed me and quickly picked up pace. I moaned, causing him to go a little faster. We continued until we both reached our all time high. Our mouths were saying whatever and our names were mentioned by the other multiple times as well. He let his load go inside of me, causing me to let go as we both were entangled in each other's limbs. He kissed my neck and we collapsed in a comfortable hug. We turned all the lights off and passed out in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey lovelies! I hope you are all enjoying my story so far c: sorry i extend the dates before posting more chapters but I had to edit this chapter a couple of times before I posted it. I am leaving tomorrow for a little more than a week. I'll be at the beach with my family. Hopefully my family won't be a bag of dicks and just let me do my own thing then get wifi to maybe post later on in the week. Anyway, I had realized I posted this before adding a note, but here's my note to you all.  
love you guys <3

Tori <3

I woke up to Niall spooning me and Chessie was barking outside of our bedroom door, which meant only one thing. People were at our house and Niall and I weren't anywhere close to being dressed. I turned to him and played with his hair, causing him to shift in his sleep. His arms tightened as he mumbled a couple things while he was completely unconscious. I kissed his lips and earned a loving kiss in return. Then I heard the doorknob jiggle and everyone in our house entered our room, Tiffany in the lead with her kitten, Hufflepuff. "What the fuck?!" I whined, pulling the comforter over mine and Niall's naked bodies. "Good morning, Bitches!!!" Tiffany greeted with the biggest grin on her face. I groaned, hiding my face in Niall's neck. Niall was still half asleep, not even paying any attention to the people crowded in our bedroom. "Babe." I whispered. "There's people in our bedroom and we're still naked." He sat up, taking most of the comforter with him. I sat up, holding the blanket to my torso so no one could see me in all my glory. "Oh, god! You guys had sex last night!" Tiffany announced, getting EVERYONE'S attention. I just hope my family isn't here. I heard running footsteps and my sister, and Tiff's sister walked into the bedroom. Tiffany took notice and walked over, pushing them out of the bedroom. I groaned and closed my eyes. Everyone finally left the bedroom and I could hear Louis muttering comments about Niall and I. I rolled my eyes as Niall wrapped an arm around me and whispered as he kissed my shoulder. "I don't care what they think, I love you." I smiled and turned to him, giving him a quick kiss before getting up. I got dressed and tied my hair with a white ribbon, and put in a different lip stud and my rose belly button ring to match my black rose studs. I had a random crave to wear heels so I went to the closet and grabbed my black suede lace up heels and walked out of the bedroom. I went downstairs to my kitchen and found Chessie playing with Hufflepuff on the floor. My sister walked up to me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. "My munchkin." I commented, giving her a little squeeze. She only shook her head as she continued to hug me. "Yes, bub, I missed you too." I laughed, playing with her hair. She finally let go and sat down playing with Chessie and Huffle. I had noticed Tiff's hair had grown out a lot since the last time I’d noticed and I was actually surprised she hadn't wanted to add a colorful color to at least the ends. Speaking of the woman, she walked into the kitchen right as I thought about her. She gave me a confused face and took a step back, making me laugh and shake my head. "What?" She asked, walking over to the fridge. "Just wondering about your hair." I stated, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Oh, speaking of that, I want to add purple and blue to it." "That's what I was actually wondering, if you had wanted to do your hair sometime soon." I picked up the glass of apple juice she had poured for me, taking a sip. "Yeah. I have the colors; they're in my bag. When did you want to do that?" She asked, taking a sip from my glass. "Whenever. I don't think any of us have plans today." She nodded in agreement. Then I got an idea. I walked to the living room finding all the boys sitting there talking about football (again). "Hey, boys?" I asked, standing at the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Niall heard me and told the boys to hush up as he looked over at me. Having their attention, I asked, "Do you guys have any plans for today or tonight?" They all shook their heads no. So I nodded and proposed, "What if all the girls and I have a day together and you boys can go out and do something. I know you all wouldn't want to sit there with all our girl talk while we do hair and nail stuff all day." Harry went to say something but I cut him off. "No, Harry. You are not allowed to join us girls. You are a man. You can hang out with your man friends. We'll save you some cookies." "Cookies?" Niall chirped. I heard Tiffany groan from the other room. "Ughhh we'll save some for the guys too…" The boys cheered for cookies and continued with their conversation. Niall smiled at me then winked, making me blush as I walked back to the kitchen. All of us girls (Sophia, Eleanor, Perrie, Tiffany, Rowan, Stellena, Savannah, and I) decided to make chocolate chip cookies then go upstairs to start on the hair process. The music blasted through the speakers as we all sang along to 'Clarity' by Zedd ft. Foxes. Stellie and Tiffany were dancing as Sophia and I mixed separate bowls of cookie dough. Savannah was setting the temperature on the oven while Perrie and Eleanor were on twitter. And Rowan was looking through the music. I was in the middle of a mix when I heard the doorbell. I dropped what I was doing and walked over to the door, meeting Niall halfway. He grabbed my hip and we both walked over to open the door, both of us surprised to find Harry's sister, Gemma, standing there. "Gemma!" I squealed, hugging her. "Hello, darling! How are you guys?" She asked as we hugged. Then she quickly hugged Niall and we let her in. I gave her an excited expression and she looked at me, waiting for me to spill my surprise. My hand flew up and she squealed, taking my hand to look at the ring. "OH MY GOSH!!!!! LOOK AT THAT ROCK!!!!" She exclaimed. Niall was still standing there, as shy as can be. I giggled as Gemma turned to him. "You got her a rock, Niall!!" She laughed. She hugged me then Niall again. "Congrats, you two!!" She gushed, pushing us together. We laughed then I heard running footsteps and Gemma was lifted into the air in a crushing hug. "HARRY!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!" She screamed. He finally put her down then they burst into laughter as she turned around to hug her little brother. They let go and I gave Niall a quick kiss before tugging Gemma into the kitchen where she was immediately attacked with hugs from all the girls. Well, with the exception of mine and Tiffany's sisters, who we did introduce to Gemma. We finished the cookies and let them all cool, almost taking up every open spot of counter to do so. We all walked up the stairs as the boys watched us. "No. Touchy. The. Cookies." I stated, pointing at them, especially Niall. "We counted them all." Gemma added in. "And if any of you, so much as touch them, I will cut off your dicks." Tiffany stated, looking at each and every one of them. Niall's eyes widened, knowing he would probably be the one that would end up taking one…. or four… All of us girls walked into Niall’s and my bedroom since we had the biggest bathroom. Savannah and Stellie sat in the tub. I shook my head at them, then heard one of the girls say, "Close the door." Tiffany and I looked at each other from across the room then serenaded each other as we sang, "Close the door, throw the key. Don't wanna be reminded, don't wanna be seen. Don't wanna be without you. My judgment’s clouded, like tonight's sky." We finished and there were a few moments of silence until we heard all the boys burst into laughter, causing the rest of the girls to join in. Tiffany and I walked out of the bathroom and bedroom to the balcony where we collapsed in laughter. Once everyone had stopped, we all started talking at once about how great the song was and how great the band was, causing a few more giggles every now and then. I caught Niall's gaze and I did my two handed snap point and he did his left-handed snap while he shakes his hand which made me smile. Then the boys decided to go play football in the front yard while us girls did our hair. Tiffany got her hair dye out while Perrie and Gemma got theirs out too, surprising all of us with almost all the colors of the rainbow. We all decided to do at least one color in our hair. We all did each other's hair almost in one big circle and had to have crazy hairstyles so we could wait for the dye to set. We all had shorts and tank tops on, and some of us wanted to go out and show our boyfriends. I grabbed Niall's slippers from the closet and headed down the stairs after everyone. We found that they were all outside so we went out and sat on the porch, watching the boys get all sweaty as they ran around the yard playing football. Niall noticed us sitting there and looked right at me with a questioning look, then Louis tackled him to the ground. "We won! We won!" Louis screamed, getting off of Niall. Niall didn't move. I stood up, getting ready to run over to him if it was necessary. "Ni, you okay, lad?" Zayn asked. Niall groaned in pain. I knew by that sound, he wasn't. I ran over to help, not even worried about the cold April weather and my poor choice of an outfit, my half damp hair that was partially colored. My baby was hurt. Niall was rolled over on his back and he had his left knee raised towards his chest. I knelt beside him. I pushed back his hair. "Niall, are you okay?" I asked. He groaned again. I knew the knee pains were getting bad again. I looked at everyone surrounding me. "Let's get him inside." I stated, standing up. All the boys, except Louis helped Niall up and into the house. "I-I didn't mean to…" Louis whimpered. I stopped and hugged him. "It's alright, Louis. Niall's knee has just been hurting him this week. He'll be fine." I comforted him. He wrapped his arms around me and started to cry. I hushed him and rubbed his back, trying to get him to calm down. I wasn't paying attention until I heard a few footsteps and a few shutters. I looked up to see a guy with a camera, walking off. "Shit." I muttered. "What?" Louis asked, stepping out of our hug. "There was a photographer who just took our picture…" I trailed off, looking in the direction where the guy walked off. I sighed and ushered Louis into the house. There was chaos going on as I walked in. I heard Niall calling for me, people arguing, bass faintly thumping from the music that had been playing, the pets running around the house, and a lot of chatter and orders being thrown out. I walked closer to the kitchen and found almost everyone running around. I walked through the doorway to the living room to find Niall on the couch and Liam, Zayn, Rowan, Tiffany, and Stellie over him. I knew Niall was getting claustrophobic. I got so fed up with it I shouted, "EVERYBODY QUIET!!!!!!!" Everything stopped except the thumping from the music. I turned to the couch. "All of you back up, I will take care of him." Then I walked closer to the kitchen. "All of you, find somewhere to sit and shut up. And please, someone take Chessie and Hufflepuff to a bedroom and supervise them." I was just glad to have order in my house. "Tiffany, I need the Deep Blue out of the guest bathroom drawer on the left side, top drawer. Grab the big bottle, the bowl next to it and the Vaseline. Liam, I need a small bucket of warm water, a towel, and a washcloth from the kitchen. Zayn, I need more pillows." They all nodded and walked off to get the supplies I needed. I walked over and sat down next to the couch, and then I reached up, placing my right hand on Niall's face and stroked his cheek with my thumb. "Rowan, I need a glass of water, a couple shots of whiskey, and the bottle of medication that's in the cabinet above the toaster. Could you please get them for me?" She nodded and walked to the kitchen. I looked down at Niall, who was just trying to breathe as his eyes were closed. A few tears fell from his eyes I caught them before they got too far down his face. I quickly kissed his lips, making his eyes flutter open. He looked at me with the saddest expression on his face. It broke my heart to see him like this. "How are you feeling, baby?" I asked. "It hurts." He whimpered. "More than usual." I looked up at Zayn who brought the pillows, which I moved to have Niall's head and his hurting knee propped up. Next, Liam brought me the bucket and the towels. I dipped the washcloth in the warm water and rung it out before placing the rolled up cloth on Niall's forehead. Liam had brought me another cloth, which I also dipped in the water and wrapped it around Niall's knee. I kept the fluffy towel under it, so it wouldn't get the pillow all wet. Tiffany brought me the Vaseline and Deep Blue Oil with the bowl that I use for it, setting it on the table, the same time Rowan set down the bottle of medication, the water, and the shots. I grabbed the first shot, helping Niall sit up as he downed it, before lying back down. I mixed together some Vaseline and oil into the bowl to make a crème to put on Niall's injured knee. I saw Louis from the corner of my eye and I looked over at him. "Lou, go get a couple cookies." I suggested. He nodded and trudged to the kitchen. I knew he felt bad, but I knew the pain was going to get worse sometime. I gave Niall a smaller dose of his medication with a few sips of the water. He took a couple seconds then downed the other shot. Once Niall started to fall asleep, everyone dispersed to go do something. The rest of the girls took turns to wash out the hair dye. I softly sang to Niall as he slept. I sang my softer and slower version of 'Hush' by Automatic Loveletter. I took his hand in mine and held it. Tiffany came over with a warm bucket of water, a towel, and some conditioner to get the color out of my hair. I sat there in silence as Niall slept and Tiffany washed out my hair. Tiff was finally done and she got up leaving me with a towel and a brush. She also wet down the rest of my hair so I could brush it. I continued to hold Niall's hand as he slept and I brushed my hair. Stellie and Savannah wanted to watch Tangled so they put it in and pressed play. I ended up falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, I found myself in bed with Niall's arms wrapped around me. Then I heard a baby crying. I was about to get up but Niall held me from moving. "I got her, princess." He whispered, getting out of bed. He walked out of the room and a minute later he walked back in, holding a little baby girl. "She just wanted her mummy." He stated, carefully crawling back into bed with the baby in his arms. I took the baby from him, setting her on my tummy with her back against my thighs as I held her up. Niall cuddled me and played with the baby's hair. "She's got your hair." I commented. Niall smiled and looked at me then replied, "She has your nose, and your beautiful eyes." "We practically have the same eyes." We both laughed. He kissed my nose then leant down and kissed the baby's head. "My Horan girls." He stated with a smile. The baby yawned and did a little kick punch motion that newborns do. "I love her name." Niall stated, playing with my hair. "So do I." I smiled. I already knew the little girl's name without even saying anything. "Skyyleigh May Horan." Niall stated, kissing my shoulder. I looked over at him and played with his hair. "Mmmmm." he hummed, closing his eyes. "I can't believe we made that perfect little bundle of happiness." I smiled and nodded. I played with Skyyleigh's little feet, barely tickling her. She did a little kick again and cooed, making Niall and I smile. I moved Skyy closer to me, moving my shirt and my bra down to feed the little baby. She latched on pretty quickly and ate like there's no tomorrow. Just like her daddy. I smiled down at her, and then looked up at Niall. "You're a natural, babe." He commented, kissing my forehead. I started to dose off when Skyyleigh finished. I fixed us up and turned to find Niall asleep against his pillows. I stood up, forgetting about my exhaustion, as I rocked my little bundle of joy to sleep. It only took her a couple minutes to fall asleep. So I bundled her in a blanket and pulled her cradle over to the side of the bed and set her into it. She slept soundly and I crawled back into bed, pulling Niall down to a laying position as I cuddled up with him and we slept soundly.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey c: I hope you all are enjoying my story so far! :D I have at least 10 more chapters in my document that are just sitting there, ready to be posted. I'm not getting any feedback but the hits, which I do appreciate. But please let me know how you guys like it.  
Thanks!

Tori <3

I woke up to talking and cheering. My eyes fluttered open and I was on the floor by the couch. I shot up, looking for Skyyleigh. I got up and searched pretty much the whole house. Niall stood in the doorway of our bedroom, blocking my way out. He gave me a look and I stood there with tears falling down my face. "Where's our baby?" I whispered. "Our baby? You mean Chessie?" He asked, walking towards me. "No, no. Skyyleigh. She was right here when I fell asleep and now I can't find her." I stated. His eyebrows crinkled together. "Love, we don't have a child. You fell asleep on the floor next to me, watching Tangled after you cleaned me up from getting hurt." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I just stood there trying to figure out why the hell I had a dream about having a baby, which by the way, felt so real, but it wasn't. Niall hugged me, as my arms instinctively wrapped around his waist. "Why would I have a dream like that? It felt too real." I asked, tears threatening to spill. "I don't know, Princess. Maybe you're just wanting a baby." He whispered, comforting me. I looked up to find Tiffany and Savannah standing there. "What?" I asked to them. "I heard something about baby and you're crying." Tiffany explained. "She just had a dream, that's all." Niall stated. "Damn." I heard my sister mutter as she walked away. I pulled away from Niall but stayed close enough to kiss him. He kissed me back. "Are you okay now?" He asked, softly. I nodded and he smiled, leading me back downstairs. "How is your knee?" I asked. "It's better, thanks to you." He stated with a smile. "Well pretty much everyone helped." I commented, blushing. He nodded and kissed my forehead as we walked to the kitchen. Tiffany, Savannah, and Stellie looked at me. I gave a look back. "Are you going to tell us the dream or not?" Savannah asked, being all sassy like Louis, who took notice. "Damn, girl! That much sass and you'll turn into me!" Louis stated, looking at Savannah, making everyone laugh. I got a glass of water and sat down at the island bar. Everyone crowded around to listen. "Wow, I never knew Tori's dreams were so interesting." "Shut up, Niall." Tiffany stated. I gave her a look. "Sorry." She muttered. "Okay. Well after I helped Niall I fell asleep, watching Tangled. I woke up to a baby crying. Niall and I were asleep in our bed. I was about to get up when he stopped me and walked to the other room. He came back a minute later with this beautiful baby girl. He handed her to me and we all sat together in the bed. The baby had stopped crying and I had said that she had Niall's hair. He told me that she had my nose and eyes. I told him, "We practically have the same eyes." Which made him laugh. Niall said he loved her name and I agreed. I already knew it before he said it. Skyyleigh May Horan. Then he said that he couldn't believe we had made that perfect little bundle of happiness. Then I fed her and we all went to sleep. And I woke up." I was just surprised I was able to get through a story without Tiffany interrupting me. She just sat there, looking straight at me. Everyone commented on how cute it was but Tiffany just stared at me. "What?" I asked. She shook her head and looked away. I got up and walked to the living room because I didn't want to eat. My stomach was down to my toes; I knew there was something going on. I could just feel it. I lied on the couch curled up with my batman blanket. I was freezing. I grabbed the remote and pressed play on the little mermaid menu, after I went through the menu to add subtitles. The movie started and I turned it up a little louder than usual. Everyone mingled around the house and I yelled at anyone who walked through my line of vision to the TV. I softly sang along with the movie until my sister walked over and laid on me. I whined for her to get off of me but she wasn't listening. "Savannah!!! Get the fuck off me!!!!" I screamed. "But I want to lay with you." She whined. "So lay with me. Not on me." I stated as she got up. We cuddled and watched the movie. She fell asleep right when Ariel turned into a human. I started to doze off too until everyone started saying they were leaving. I slowly got up and moved Savvy so she wasn't falling off the couch, then walked over to where the band, the girlfriends, and Gemma were standing in the hallway. I hugged everyone and they said goodbye, walking out into the rainy weather. I slightly smiled at the girls' colored hair. I looked down and smiled, playing with my purple, blue, and pink colored streaks. Everyone except Tiff, Ro, Sav, and Stellie left our house. I heard Chessie barking and Hufflepuff meowing from the other room. Stellie went running into the kitchen to stop the commotion. Niall's arms wrapped around me and hugged me close. I felt like crying for no reason at all. He rubbed my back and rocked us back and forth. I heard his chest rumble as he spoke, "I hope your dream comes true. I want a little Skyyleigh or a little Liam." I smiled and looked up at him. "You really want to name our first son after Liam?" I asked. He blushed a little and nodded, making my smile widen. I added, "How about Liam Bentley Horan?" His face lit up as he nodded. "I love it." He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back, getting lost in our love. He held me close and we just stood there, not caring about the world around us. We pulled away to a knock on the door. "Oh, Greg called asking if we could watch Theo while he takes Denise to her doctor's appointment. I said it was fine." Niall explained, opening the door as I nodded. There stood Greg with our nephew. I smiled as Niall took Theo and I took the diaper bag from Greg's outstretched hand. He thanked us as he kissed Theo's head and ran back to the stalling car. I closed the door as Niall walked towards the living room. I took the diaper bag to the Theo's room; across from the room Stellie and Savannah were sharing for the night. Theo was starting to talk more and I could hear his little voice in the living room, trying to say 'toy'. I heard Niall ask a question then Tiffany said something. I could feel my tummy churning as I thought about my dream. I found Niall, Stellie, and Tiff sitting on the floor with Theo while Rowan was probably playing Flappy Bird on her phone and Savannah was still sleeping. I walked to the laundry room to find Chessie and Hufflepuff sleeping. I scooted them out of the way and continued to finish some chores. I started a load of laundry, started the dishwasher, cleaned the counters and stove with an organic cleaner, then swept the kitchen, the hallway, and the laundry room. I heard Theo babbling in the other room as I finished up so I walked in, immediately catching his attention. He looked so happy to see me, he squealed, accidentally waking my sister. She looked over at the floor and groaned, hiding her face in the corner of the cushion. I walked over to the toddler who had his arms out, wanting me to pick him up. I took him into my arms and he nuzzled his face into my neck, just like he does. Tiffany, Niall, and I smiled. I rocked him a little and went to set him down but he fussed. "Alright, Theo." I muttered, looking down at his playfully pouting uncle. Tiffany looked up at me, speculating my every movement. I walked over and rubbed Savannah's shoulder. "If you're tired, yours and Stellie’s rooms are ready. It’s across the hall from Theo’s." I stated. She rolled over and looked at me. "Theo has his own room?" She questioned. "This was Niall's house first, you know." I stated. She nodded and got up, dragging my batman blanket with her to the bedroom and shut the door. I took Theo to the kitchen and made him a bottle. I rubbed his back and looked up at the clock on the microwave, which glared 9:05pm at me. I walked over to the bar and grabbed a banana, tearing it away from the others before getting a knife and cutting it in half. I peeled it and gave the half to Theo as I threw away the peel into the compost bucket. Theo took his banana and munched on it then offered me a bite. I got half a bite when he pulled it away, eating more of it himself. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. "Silly, boy." I commented, taking him back to the living room. Niall saw us walk in and immediately noticed the food. He walked over and Theo offered a bite to him, doing the same thing he did with me. Niall gave Theo a little pout but it turned into a smile as Theo's head rested on my shoulder. "See? He knows." Tiffany commented. "Knows what?" Rowan asked, completely unaware. "Theo knows how to mess with his uncle and be absolutely adorable while doing so." Tiffany stated, as Niall kissed Theo's head and wrapped his arms around me, making me have a quick vision as if we were our own little family. I bit my bottom lip, the 'imagine' expression on my face, which Tiffany noticed instantly. "Another imagine?" She asked. I nodded. "Imagine?" Niall asked. Tiffany explained, "Tori has imagines all the time, ever since Matt and Joe were planning on having a party before our America's Got Talent auditions, like a year before you two met. So every now and then, Tori will see something or think of something and either bite her lip with that expression on her face, or she'll hyperventilate because of an imagine. Now, Tori, what was the imagine?" I looked at Niall and bit my lip, then down at Theo. "Was it a family imagine?" Tiffany questioned, before I could say anything. I looked at her and nodded. "I knew it." She stated, looking pleased with herself. Niall looked at me. "Family imagine?" I blushed, looking down. "I wanna know, babe." He stated, looking excited. "Well, you wrapped your arms around me and it was just a flash in my mind as if Theo was either Skyyleigh or Liam. Our little family." I explained, looking up at him. His smile grew as he kissed my cheek. "That's the craic." He stated, making all the girls laugh. "What?" He stopped, sounding confused. "Oh, god, I've never heard you actually say that! Not even throughout the whole time you two were dating!" Tiffany stated, laughing. I just giggled and leaned my head on Niall's shoulder. I'd heard him say it plenty of times, but then again I do live with him.


	14. Chapter 14

About an hour later, Theo started to get sleepy. I changed him, and helped him into his cute striped onsie that Niall had picked out for the next wear, before putting him to bed. I checked on Savannah who was still passed out from when she had came in before, Rowan was passed out on the couch, Tiffany was reading something on her iPad as she cuddled with Rowan, Niall and Stellie were in the kitchen. I closed the bedroom door and walked to the kitchen, getting a look from Tiffany as she continued to scroll on her iPad. I found Niall and Stellena eating Nutella smothered in between two halves of an Oreo. Stellie stopped in my presence but Niall just continued to eat. “Stellie, I think it’s time for bed. Finish up, then go get ready for bed please.” I stated. She nodded and finished her last Oreo and did what I had asked her. I heard Tiff tell Stellie good night and a door shut. I sat on a bar stool at the island and put my hands around the back of my neck and massaged. “What’s wrong, Princess?” Niall asked. “I feel sick, but I’m hungry.” Tiffany walked in and sat next to me. “Morning Sickness?” She asked as Niall made a few clangs as he put stuff away. I shrugged then thought about when I was supposed to start. “It can’t be. It hasn’t even been like a whole day or two since we’ve done anything.” Niall heard that last part and stopped in his tracks. “You’re pregnant?” Niall whispered. “I don’t know.” I stated unsurely. I got up and walked towards the stairs, heading up to my bedroom when I felt arms wrap around me. I turned to find Niall standing there. “Yes?” I asked. “I want you to be pregnant.” He whispered. “Why’s that?” “I want to be a daddy already and I feel like you deserve to be even more unconditionally loved.” He stated. I smiled and turned to face him, us being the same height now that I’m on the first step of the stairs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed my nose. “I love you, Nialler.” I stated as I smiled at his cute gesture. “I love you too, Princess.” He picked me up and carried me up to our bedroom, helping me get ready for bed. He put me to bed and kissed my head before heading out our bedroom door, leaving it open a crack. I guess he went to go get Chessie, but knowing the pup, she’ll want to stay with Hufflepuff. Niall came back in about an hour later, without Chessie, and got ready for bed. I couldn’t sleep without him cuddling me so I was awake when he came back up. He got into the bed, trying not to wake me, but turned to find that I was wide-awake. “I thought you were asleep.” He whispered, cuddling me under the blankets. “I couldn’t sleep without your cuddles.” I said like a young toddler. “Well, come here, Princess. I’ll help you sleep.” He stated, making me giggle. I cuddled in with him and he held me like it was going to be the last time and we both settled down to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

hello, readers! today is august 10th, i updated twice. why? well because it's my birthday :D one year until i can drink legally xD but anyway. i hope you guys like the story so far! if you don't have an account, here's my quotev: http://www.quotev.com/KillerKupkake i don't think you need an account to comment or anything but if you'd like to, i have some of my older stuff on there. anyway, i just noticed this was a bit of a conflict chapter. well, we need to have a little bump in the road for the story to seem realistic.  
hope you guys have a great day!

tori <3

The next morning, everyone was at my house because it seemed to be that everyone was leaving today. My family and Tiff’s family were going back to the states and 4/5 of One Direction were going back to England to see family, along with their girlfriends. I got dressed and walked downstairs, checking the bedrooms. I found Theo was still asleep. I walked in and got him changed, dressed, and ready to go for whenever, as he slept. I held him and he shifted in my arms against my left shoulder as I walked out. The noise didn’t seem to bother him as I walked to the kitchen. I made a cup of coffee and made Theo’s morning smoothie, which woke him up. “Smoothie?” He asked, his head still resting against my shoulder. “Yes, pumpkin. Do you want blueberries in it this time?” I asked and felt him nod. I added a good handful of blueberries to the blender with the rest of his strawberries, banana, pear, and orange juice mixture. I put the top on it and pressed blend. I finished and poured it into a small plastic cup that had a lid and a straw in it. I handed it to him and finished mixing my coffee. I walked out to find Perrie standing with Zayn. “Hey, have you seen Niall?” I asked her. She looked at me and smiled, nodding, and pointing over near the stairs where Niall was laughing at something that Liam had said. Sophia was talking to Stellie and Savannah on the couch, Zayn and Perrie were talking to Harry, Gemma, and Eleanor, and Louis was talking to Tiffany, Rowan, and Kim (Tiffany’s mom). My parents were talking amongst themselves as they sat on the opposite couch as Savannah, Stellena, and Sophia. I walked over to Niall and he noticed Theo and I right away. “Well there you two are!” Niall stated with an adorable smile, wrapping an arm around me. Liam smiled also as he looked at me, probably noticing that I looked a bit pale. “Are you alright, Tori?” Liam asked, sounding worried. “Yeah, why?” I asked feeling a little bit dizzy. “It just looks like you need some air.” Niall stated, observing me the way Liam had been. “Let’s go outside.” “Good idea.” Liam stated, following Niall and I. Niall opened the door and led us outside, to our moving bench that sat on our front porch. I sat down with Theo still in my arms. I noticed a newspaper and I pointed it out to the boys. Liam grabbed it and opened it, reading the front page. I noticed on the back of the page of what he was looking at, was the entertainment and gossip article. And guess who was on the page? There was the photo of Niall and I that day at the Festival, and the photo of me comforting Louis in the front yard when he had tackled Niall, the day after. I gasped, catching Niall’s and Liam’s attentions. “What?” Niall asked. “It’s us on the back page.” I stated. Liam flipped over the newspaper and his eyes widened at the at photos and article that went along with the “gossip” from what the entertainment journalists thought was going on in our lives. Liam read the article as Niall tried not to focus on the bullshit that Liam was reading. I watched Liam’s facial expressions, as he got farther into the article. I noticed he got angrier and angrier as he kept reading. “What does it say?” I asked with a small voice. I noticed Niall was trying not to give into crying because of the lies but I realized that Liam was trying to find the words to explain what was even going on. “It’s basically saying that Tori is cheating. It’s trying to state that the picture of the two of you isn’t the two of you, and obviously the photo of Tori and Lou. It’s just all just bullshit.” Liam stated in a slight rage. I knew he was pissed because he cursed in front of Theo, and Niall doesn’t even do that. Liam threw down the paper next to me and walked over to the tree that was in our front yard and tried to calm himself. I walked over to the door and called for Sophia, who came out and I asked her to talk to Liam. Niall picked up the paper and read the article, tears forming in his eyes. “These are all just lies!!” Niall yelled, which scared Theo a bit. So I walked back over to the front door and opened it, setting Theo down. “Go find Auntie Gemma.” I suggested as Theo looked up at me. He nodded and walked down the small hallway and I watched him walk into the living room. I closed the door and walked back over to Niall and took the paper from him, setting it down on the bench. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and I quickly caught them and wiped them away. He looked down, like he was ashamed of something. “What’s wrong, Love?” I asked. “Why do they have to go and write rumors like that?” He whispered. “I don’t know. Maybe because they’re low-lives, wanting it for the money.” He nodded and wrapped his arms around me before putting his face into my neck. I massaged the base of his neck and played with a little part of his hair, trying to calm him down. I felt tears start to soak my neck and shoulder. I rubbed his back with one hand as I kept my other hand in his hair. I hushed him and kissed his shoulder. “They’re only rumors, baby. They aren’t true. I love you. You’re my fiancé and I can’t wait to marry you. I don’t even care about what the media says. I’m marrying you, whether they like it or not.” I stated. He pulled away from my neck but took a step forward, pushing up against me. “I love you so much, Princess.” He stated as he leant down and kissed me. I kissed him back and played with some of his hair too. “Shall we go inside?” I asked, looking up at Niall. “Are you feeling okay though, Love? You did look a bit pale earlier.” I nodded. “I’m fine.” I smiled and looked back towards where Liam and Sophia were standing up against the tree, talking. Liam looked over at us and nodded. I softly smiled and gave him a nod back before looking back at Niall and kissing his cheek. He squeezed me a slight bit then let go, taking my hand. We walked into the house and found it quieter than usual. We walked to the living room to find everyone was watching TV. There it was, the photos of Niall and I, and Louis and I on my big screen TV.


	16. Chapter 16

I muttered that I wanted the TV off and Tiffany shut it off. I glanced up, finding everyone looking at Niall and I, probably wondering what the hell was going on. Niall saw that I wasn’t sure as of what to say so he spoke up, breaking the silence. “The first photo is the both of us at the festival we went to in Dublin the day of the proposal. The second photo is when Louis accidentally hurt me and Tori was only comforting him. We only wanted to clear that up before anything was thrown out of proportion.” Everyone seemed to understand and I noticed it was getting to be closer to noon. “Would anyone like anything to eat or drink? I’ll whip something up.” I asked, trying to break the awkwardness as I cohosted our house. I noticed Perrie and Rowan got up. They both walked to the kitchen, pulling me with them. “As much as I hate to say it, could you make some biscuits and gravy?” Perrie asked. I smiled and nodded, knowing it was an odd occurrence when someone who wasn't from the U.S. to even think about wanting biscuits and gravy. “I need a Bloody Mary.” Rowan stated. I laughed and nodded. “I think we could all use one.” The girls sat down at the bar and I heard everyone starting to mingle once again. I heard little feet pitter-patter across the kitchen floor and I felt a small hug around my right leg as I mixed up the dough for the biscuits. I looked down and found Theo. I smiled and leant down to his height. He hugged me and I picked him up. I held Theo as Perrie mixed the dough. She volunteered to help. Then, I moved to the refrigerator and got out some of the ingredients to make gravy. Once I had everything going, I started on the Bloody Mary. I finished the drinks and poured them, serving one to Rowan, and then to Perrie. Theo was content on my shoulder as I cooked. Perrie helped and we finished the biscuits and gravy and plated for us, my family, Tiffany, and Niall. Once everyone was content and had left, leaving Niall, Theo, Tiff, Rowan, and I, we all cleaned up until Denise and Greg showed up, taking Theo home. Tiffany and Rowan left about a half an hour after Theo, Greg, and Denise left, leaving Niall and I alone in our house. It was only about 4:30, so Niall got up and picked out a few movies for us to watch. I was surprised to find him pick out Frozen as the first movie. “Don’t question it.” He whispered, sitting back down on the couch before moving us into a spooning position with him spooning me. He checked the settings and started the movie. We watched it without any interruptions, and he put the next movie in, which was Thor 2. We got halfway through when my phone started ringing. He paused the movie and I answered it. “Hello?” I asked. “Hi! We’re getting on the plane now! Love you!” I heard my mom’s voice on the other line. “Oh okay! Love you too! Have a safe trip!” “We will! Bye!” “Bye.” I turned to Niall and smiled. He smiled back at me as he pressed play. He held me close and softly kissed my lips. “I love you.” He stated. “I love you too.” I replied, leaning against him as we watched the rest of the movie.


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a week since my last update. But here's a new one! I hope you guys like it <3  
I started school again today. Culinary is fun, but HARD WORK but I still love it c:  
Tori <3

It has been a little more than a month since everyone had left to go home after the engagement. Rowan was out of town for a meeting for her new makeup line that she has been trying to get started for months now. Tiff was lonely so Ni invited her to stay at our house while Rowan was gone. Niall was out with the boys and I was just doing some gardening in my vegetable garden in the backyard. Tiff had announced she was going to take a shower so I replied and continued my task until I found that everything was watered and doing pretty well so far, and went back into the house. I heard the water running and decided I wanted to prank Tiffany from the week before when she did a saran wrap prank on me. I walked over to the door and found it unlocked. “Hey, guys!! Why don’t we go find out what Tiff is doing?” I asked pretty loudly to an empty house. I heard something drop in the shower as she scrambled around in the small space. “FUCK SHIT DICK ASS CUNT BUBBLE!!!!” She screamed, making me laugh really hard. Tiff peeked around the shower curtain and glared at me. “The Fuck, Yo?!?!” She screamed at me. I laughed even harder before trying to calm myself so I could tell her that no one was even home yet. “Th-there’s---“ But she cut me off, “There’s no one home yet is there?” I continued laughing and shook my head. She growled at me and slammed the curtain shut, continuing her shower. I shut the door and walked towards the laundry room. Then I heard the doorknob jiggle and the whole band walked into the kitchen, making my laughter uproar all over again. They all looked clueless as I was nearly leaning on the washer, hitting it, as I laughed harder than I had been. I heard another door open and close before Tiffany stomped into the kitchen in only a towel, screaming about what she was going to do to me, and then she realized that the boys were home now and she was only in a towel. I was dying of laughter. I had fallen to the ground, laughing, hiccups catching me every other laugh. The boys were stifling a laugh at this point, realizing I had pulled a prank on Tiffany and I had found it hilarious. Tiff turned around and walked out of the kitchen, before slamming another door shut. I continued to laugh until my sides hurt and my hiccups were so bad I almost couldn’t breathe. I got up and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle, and opened it, drinking almost all of it in one sitting. “She’ll explain it later.” I stated, walking out of the kitchen, ignoring the curious stares I was getting. I went upstairs to shower and get dressed into some clean clothes that I didn’t sweat in.  
I blasted Pat Benatar - Love Is A Battlefield as I turned on the showerhead and moved it to the temperature that suited my liking. I sang along as I stripped down and got into the shower. I shampooed and that’s when the song ended and Patty Walters’ pop punk version of Wrecking Ball echoed through my bathroom as I sang along to it and whisper screamed at the parts where he growled and I continued to shower. I listened to Periphery – The Parade of Ashes and a few Picture Me Broken songs as I finished showering and brushed my hair and teeth. I took my iPad and towel with me as I opened the bathroom door, letting all the steam from my hot shower into the cool bedroom. I sighed as I walked over to the closet and picked out my Batman shirt, a pair of black shorts, and my knee-high Batman socks. I put on a smudge of eyeliner and put some cocoa butter lip balm on my lips and walked out of the bedroom, after turning off my iPad. I walked down the stairs and found Louis and Liam sitting on the couch, watching TV. I heard a few other voices coming from the kitchen. I hit the last step of the stairs when Zayn walked in. I smiled at him, getting a smile in return. I walked over and hugged him then asked, “How are you?” “I’m doing alright. How are you?” I shrugged and replied, “I’m okay. How’s Perrie?” I noticed the sparkle in his eyes as I mentioned his wife. “She’s good.” He smiled, thinking of Perrie. Oh yeah, Perrie and Zayn were finally allowed to get married and it was about a week after the engagement party. Louis was the best man and Perrie decided that Jessy was going to be maid of honor. Jessy paired up with Louis as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle. Of course, I was paired with Niall. Perrie also had the rest of Little Mix and I as her bridesmaids. It was a pretty big ceremony. Though, it was gorgeous! I loved every moment of it. I was honored that I was part of the bridal party. Perrie’s dress was gorgeous too! Just beautiful. I got winks, smiles, and a bitten lip from Niall throughout the entire the ceremony. I blushed a lot because of him but I was trying to keep my composure because it was Zayn and Perrie’s wedding. At the reception, everyone partied. I danced with Perrie, her sister, all the boys of 1D, Tiffany, Rowan, Zayn’s sisters, and cousins. It was loads of fun. A big plus was the drinking age limit was 18 so even though I was still 20, I could drink. I got pretty tipsy, along with Niall, who just got drunk. I did grind on Niall a lot after the majority of everyone was gone except 1D, Little Mix, Tiffany, Rowan, and the rest of the dates and girlfriends and boyfriends. Zayn and Perrie had sent Niall, Tiff, Rowan, and I home in a limo, making sure we got home safe and sound. Niall and I stumbled into the house, leaning against each other and Niall passed out on the couch as I got a huge cup of water and some aspirin for in the morning. I lied with him until I passed out from exhaustion too. It was a fun time. I just hope that Niall doesn’t drink a butt-ton at our wedding.   
I nodded and let go of our hug. He walked over to the couch, sitting in between Lou and Li. I walked into the kitchen to find Niall, Harry, and Tiffany sitting at the bar talking. I walked over to the fridge and got out my already-made smoothie. I sipped it and stood next to Tiff. She leaned her head on my shoulder. Niall was talking about another chance of rain in the next week. I groaned. I hate the rain. Niall gave me an apologetic smile. “Okay, we need to change the subject.” Tiffany stated. “Okay….umm…flower crowns!!” Harry cheered. “Why?” I asked, looking at the rice farmer look alike. He gave me a dimply grin before shrugging. I shook my head and laughed. “Harry, you’re something else.” I stated, rolling my eyes. I noticed his arms lift and he made his right hand over lap his left, making a straight line right underneath his chin, still holding his now wide dimply grin. Tiffany, Niall, and I burst into laughter. Once our laughter died down, Harry stood there, smug as can be. I shook my head at him again, moving towards the fridge again. “Anyone hungry?” I asked, getting an immediate reply. “Me.” I heard Niall state without hesitation. I giggled and nodded. “Liam, Lou, Zayn!! Are you guys hungry?” I shouted, still digging my face into the fridge. I heard two yeses and a no. I turned and looked at the trio sitting at my bar. Tiff nodded and it looked like Harry was contemplating whether or not he was hungry. I just decided to make enough for anyone who wanted any. I walked over to the walk in pantry and grabbed flour. I then realized what I would make so I walked back over to the fridge and got out eggs, cheese, heavy cream, and chicken breasts. I asked Harry if he wanted to help me. He nodded with a smile. “But you are not allowed to kick me out of my kitchen.” I stated, only half jokingly. He laughed and nodded, pulling his hair up, then walking over to the sink to wash his hands. I directed him to cook the chicken then cut it up once it was fully cooked. He nodded to me and got cooking. I cleaned off the island and dried it before pouring 3 cups of flour into a pile right in the middle of the counter. I made a bowl out of the flour and broke 4 eggs into it. I grabbed a small cup and filled it halfway with water, setting it next to where I was about to make my dough. I sprinkled the tiniest amount of salt on top of my eggs before mixing the eggs with the flour. My dough seemed a bit dry so I poured some water onto it and continued to knead the dough. Once it was a perfect ball, I wrapped it and put it into the fridge before cleaning the island off again. I checked on Harry to find him cutting the chicken into strips. I pulled out a medium sized pot and put it on the stove. I cubed the cheese and put it into the pot with a generous amount of the cream. Once it was all melted and saucy, I added my seasonings. I thanked Harry and he gave me a small side hug. I walked back over to the fridge, getting out my dough that I had just made. I floured the counter once again and grabbed my rolling pin. I rolled out my dough and cut it into strips. Once I had my strips done, I grabbed my mixer and the pasta cutter attachment. I assembled it and turned on the mixer, ready to slide my pasta dough through it. It cut my dough into perfect pasta. I noticed that Tiffany grabbed my big pot and put water and olive oil into it and put it onto the stove while I was rolling out the dough. It was boiling and ready for my pasta. I finished cutting my pasta and grabbed the whole pile and gently placed it into the boiling water. I quickly cleaned my mess and mixed the chicken into the sauce. Not even 5 minutes later, everyone was eating. “This is amazing, Tori! I’m so glad you’re our new personal chef for tour!” Liam stated. I smiled. “Thanks, Li.” I got more compliments and a kiss on the cheek from Niall.   
We all hung out and had a movie date with everyone crowded in the living room. I made my pudding cookies, homemade ice cream, and lemonade. The boys decided on a Batman marathon all thanks to my outfit and Liam’s love for Batman. I had fallen asleep on the couch, as we all watched the movie. Harry was lying on the other couch with his legs on Louis’ lap. Tiff was sitting on my left and I sat in the middle of her and Niall, my legs across Niall’s lap and my head against his shoulder as his arm wrapped around me. Liam was sitting in front of the couch that Lou and Haz were sitting on and Zayn was sitting in front of Tiff and she played with his hair. I knew I had been asleep for a while because the last part of the movie I had remembered, Scarecrow was drugging Rachel in the asylum. And when I woke up, Joker was blowing up the hospital. I noticed my handmade clock that Niall had hung on the wall that was along the stairs, stated that it was 9:30. I yawned and slightly stretched, seeing as I only had a limited amount of space. I got up and grabbed all the dishes that everyone had from dessert and took them all to the kitchen, cleaning everything up and starting a load of the laundry. I found Chessie on her bed in the laundry room and smiled at the sleeping pup. I gave her a scoop of food and filled her water bowl. She woke up and lied there watching me then I commanded for her to follow me and she obeyed. Niall saw her and called for her. She ran over to him and jumped up on the couch, lying down next to him. I said good night to everyone and headed upstairs. I put my hair up into a clip and got my pajamas on and then crawled into bed. I fell straight asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

“Mummy?” I heard a small voice call from the other room. I walked into the Little Mermaid themed room. “Yes, baby?” I asked, looking at the young toddler in her crib. “Up.” She stated, reaching up to me. I picked her up and walked back out of the bedroom, walking down the hall. I went downstairs and to the kitchen, holding the baby in my arms. She leant her head on my shoulder, the way that Niall and Theo do. I smiled and walked to the fridge, opening it to find a few bottles of ready-made formula. I took one out and shook it. “Hot or cold?” I asked. Skyyleigh rubbed underneath her chin, signing a toddler’s version of “warm”. I opened bottle before placed the glass baby bottle into the microwave. I pressed 30 seconds and start, letting it heat up. I also started a kettle of water. I heard the microwave beep so I opened the door, carefully grabbing the bottle. I placed Skyyleigh to sit on the counter as I screwed the cap back on the bottle and shook it, and then handed it to the reaching baby. She took it from me and started drinking from it straight away. I laid her in my arms and turned off the burner that was warming my kettle of water. I looked over at the microwave clock seeing it blaring 4:53am at me. I carried my baby upstairs and grabbed her Captain America blanket from her crib and carried her to my room. I placed Skyyleigh on Niall’s side of the bed, grabbing a few pillows to place along the edge of the bed so she wouldn’t fall off. Then I laid down on my side of the bed, pulling the blankets up onto my body and grabbed the Cap blankie, lifting it up, to cover Skyy with it but she wrapped a leg around it and cuddled with it as she continued to drink her milk. I rubbed her tummy and softly sang Loved You First by her daddy and uncles. She smiled, probably remembering when Niall and I sang the song to each other. She finished her milk and fell right to sleep. I took her bottle, placing it on the nightstand next to me and I rubbed Skyy’s tummy a little longer until I fell back to sleep.   
When I woke up again, Skyy was still asleep next to me. My phone was singing Waiting For Superman by Daughtry. I reached over and grabbed it, looking at the screen. Ni <3 I smiled and answered it. “Hello?” “Hey, Princess.” I heard Niall’s voice on the other line. “Hi! How’s tour?” I asked, sitting up. “Busy, but boring without you and Skyy.” He stated. “How is she?” He asked, softly. “She’s doing fine. She misses her daddy. But she’s sleeping right now.” I explained, looking over at the sleeping baby. “Aww. I miss my girls too.” I could hear his smile in his voice. “Do you know when you guys get to come home?” I asked. “Not yet, but we’re in California. I think we’re going to Australia after we tour here for a few weeks.” “Hopefully you guys can be here before the month is over. Since somebody’s birthday is coming up.” I stated, watching my sleepy baby roll over. “Yeah. I wanted us to plan something for her party, but I don’t know if we’ll be back yet.” Niall stated, sounding unsure. “Well I would also suggest, if you guys are still on tour, maybe we can see how she is when we really travel. We could visit you at a concert and do a small birthday party on stage, if that’s okay with the managers and everyone.” I explained, just thinking about it. “It could work. Plus, everyone loves you both.” He stated. I smiled and got up, heading downstairs. “Where do you think the tour will be when her birthday rolls around?” I asked, walking into the kitchen, turning on the burner that I was going to use the night before for my tea. Niall and I continued our conversation as I waited for my water to heat up and I made my tea. Niall was telling me about this trinket that he bought Skyy while he was in Chicago, when I heard a cry coming from upstairs. It was so loud and heartbreaking that I heard Niall pause his explanation and let out his own little cry. “Why is Princess Skyy crying?” He asked. “Probably because she was asleep when I came downstairs and both mummy and daddy aren’t there with her.” I ran up the stairs and walked into our bedroom to find Skyyleigh sitting on the bed, her thumb in her mouth, her blankie over her shoulder, and tearstains down her cheeks. She looked like she was about to cry again but once she saw me walk through the door, she smiled and reached out to me. “Why are you crying, baby doll?” I asked, picking her up and putting Niall on speaker. “Hi, Princess.” Niall spoke through the speaker, making Skyyleigh kick her feet and smile so wide, looking like her daddy. “Da!” She squealed. Niall laughed, making Skyy giggle. “I miss you, Princess.” He stated, making Skyy lean her head on my shoulder. “Do you want to Face time or Skype, so you two can see each other?” I asked Niall. “Yeah, that would be better.” “Okay. I’ll call you.” “Okay, love.” “Bye.” “Bye.” I grabbed my iPad and carried it and Skyy downstairs. I put Skyyleigh into her highchair with the iPad on the table, facing her. I called Niall and he answered within moments. “Hi, baby.” Niall smiled into the camera, seeing Skyy on the other line. Skyyleigh waved at him and giggled. I placed some Kix cereal onto the highchair table and cut up half a banana into small sized pieces and placed it along the sides. Niall continued to talk to Skyyleigh as I made her a small smoothie. Skyyleigh was smiling and pointing at the screen as Niall showed her something. I continued to make myself some breakfast and sipped my tea. I gave Skyy her smoothie and we ate together. “You both make me hungry.” Niall pouted. I laughed and apologized, knowing he could just quickly go get something but it was late at night over on the other side of the world. Skyyleigh finished her breakfast and was babbling as if she were telling a story and Niall listened, nodding at certain times. “Tori?” Niall asked. “Yes, love?” I asked, walking behind Skyyleigh so I was on screen too. “Would you both like to come earlier than her birthday and do part of the tour with us?” He asked me. Skyy looked up at me with the little cheeky grin on her face that she learned to do from her Uncle Harry. I smiled at her, kissing her forehead. “I’d love to but when would we leave?” I asked, looking back at Niall. “In two weeks from today? We’ll be in Sydney and I kind of already bought the tickets.” He stated, sheepishly, shrugging cutely at me. Skyyleigh babbled a little more and I smiled at my two loves, nodding at Niall. He smiled widely back at us and looked so excited. I laughed, unbuckling Skyy from her seat. I picked her up and told her to grab the tablet. She grabbed the iPad and I carried her up to her bedroom. “How long are we going to stay?” I asked. “Possibly the rest of the tour?” Niall answered my question with a question. I shrugged and got out Skyy’s Catwoman onsie. Niall saw the 1D onsie and requested that one. I shook my head, laughing as I switched out the two. I laid Skyy down on the changing table and changed her diaper as she held up the iPad above her head, babbling to Niall again. I sat her up and tried to take the iPad away so I could dress her but she wanted to throw a fit. “Skyy, I need to change you.” I tried reasoning with her. She scowled at me. “Skyyleigh May.” Niall stated, softly through the speakers. She looked down at him. “Listen to your mummy, please.” She held the iPad out to me and I gently took it, placing it so she and Niall could still see each other. I quickly dressed her and gave her the iPad back. She smiled, taking it into her hands. Niall giggled at her, making her smile wider. “I love you, Princess.” Niall stated. Skyy let one hand go of the iPad signing, ‘I love you’ back to him. “I have to go now. You be good for mummy. Okay?” She smiled and blew him a kiss. He caught it and blew one back, making her giggle. He and I said our ‘I love you’s and Goodbyes before we both hung up. Skyyleigh frowned. “Da?” She asked, moving the screen on the iPad. “He’s sleeping, baby. He’s over by Gammy’s and Pappy’s house.” I explained, picking her up. I took her to the bathroom and sat her on the counter. I gently brushed her pretty straight brown hair. She looked through the bows I had in a bucket and found a pretty purple one. She held it up towards my face and I took it, putting it on the left side of her head. She smiled up at me and I gently took her head in my hands and leant down kissing her face in multiple places. She giggled at me and grabbed my face too. I stopped and smiled at her giggling face. She puckered her lips and I leant down, letting her give me a big kiss. “Come on, Princess.” I stated, picking her up. She babbled at me and I replied as if she were really talking to me. I set her down on her Joker vs. Batman blanket in the living room, giving her a few toys. I walked over to the couch and lied down. I closed my eyes for a moment, and everything seemed to fade away to darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated but I've been REALLY busy with school. I'm a culinary student and I'm doing really well so far in the last 4 weeks that I've started school back up again. I've met so many wonderful people and I'm excited to be doing something that I absolutely love! I really wanted to update this while it was still Niall's birthday but I missed it by about a half hour. (Which the concert in the beginning of this story, is the one from tonight. I really wish I could have gone but I'm broke.) Anyway, I understand this is one of my shorter chapters but it was around the time I was starting to get writer's block so I had kept it short but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I look forward to updating again some time soon. I do need to work on my newest chapters.   
But thanks for the hits and the kudos so far!  
I love you guys!  
Tori <3

I woke up to Niall cuddling me in our bed. I sat up, looking around the room. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, finding it was about 9:12am. I sighed and got up, accidentally waking up Niall. “Where’re ya goin’?” He asked, obviously sleepy; his accent was heavier than normal. “Downstairs.” I stated, just above a whisper. I grabbed my hearing aids and stretched. I heard his breath deepen, as if he stretched as well. I opened our bedroom door and headed downstairs. I almost got to the kitchen when I heard running footsteps and I was lifted into the air, in a twirling hug. I squealed and I was set down. I turned around and Niall kissed me, keeping his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up again and walked us to the kitchen. He set me down and walked over to the bar and sat on a stool as I walked over to the stove, turning a burner on, with the kettle on it. Letting it warm, I stood on the other side of the island, watching Niall. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and ran a hand through his hair. I smiled, knowing he would probably sleep some time throughout the day. I heard the kettle scream so I turned around and turned it off. I poured some water into two mugs and added our tea bags, waiting for them to steep. I added sugar and stirred them. I gave Niall his mug and got the creamer out. I took our tea bags out and put them into the compost bucket. I watched Ni put some creamer into his tea and then I added some to mine, slowly stirring it. I thought about my dream as I looked at the wall behind Niall. I hadn’t heard him calling me until he was behind me with his head on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my torso. “Babe?” He asked. “Hmmm?” I replied. “You okay?” I nodded. “What’s up?” He asked, slightly squeezing me. “I had another baby dream.” I whispered. “Tell me about it?” He asked, giving me another slight squeeze. “It was a really long dream. I was surprised it had lasted that long.” “Well you did sleep for longer than 12 hours.” Niall added. “But it was after I went upstairs.” “Oh. Well I’d still like to hear about it.” He smiled, kissing my nearly bare shoulder. I reached up, playing with his hair. “I love you.” I heard him whimper. I smiled and replied, “I love you too, Ni.” I sipped my tea and Niall suggested that we sit on the couch and I could take as long as I needed to tell him about my Skyyleigh dream. I walked to the living room, Niall on my heels. We sat down and took a couple sips of our tea before setting them down. “Well it started out that Skyyleigh called for me from the other room so I got her, made her a bottle, then we went back to sleep in our bed. You were on tour and you had called me, waking me up. We talked about how we missed each other and then I had gone downstairs. I made a cup of tea when we both heard Skyy crying in the other room. So I picked her up and we hung up because I was going to Face time you. I sat her in her highchair and the two of you kind of talked while I made breakfast. Then we made plans to go on the rest of the tour with you in a couple weeks because apparently you had already bought the plane tickets, and it was getting closer to Skyy’s birthday. After breakfast, I took her upstairs so I could change her and get her dressed. You told me she should wear a 1D onsie, which she looked so cute in. She was such a daddy’s girl. She would be fussy with me but she would listen to you. After I got her dressed, we went downstairs and she was playing while I lied on the couch. And then I woke up this morning.” I finished and looked over at him, finding a cute smile on his face. He leaned over and softly kissed me. I kissed back until he pulled away. I heard a door open but didn’t think anything of it. “I want a little Skyyleigh or Liam.” He whispered. “Little Liam?” Liam asked, butting in. Niall looked up at him and blushed. “He wants to name one of our boys after you, Li.” I explained. “Cool!” Liam exclaimed. I smiled, nodding. “Is there any more tea?” He asked. “Yeah. I just heated up the water. You can add a few tea bags if you want to.” I suggested. Liam nodded and continued his walk to the kitchen. I just sat with Niall until Liam came back out of the kitchen, sitting on the other couch next to us. “So if you do name him Liam, what will his middle name be?” Li asked. “Bentley.” I stated, confidently. “Oh, that’s different.” “Yeah.” “Do you have other names?” He asked. “Yeah.” “Tori has been planning this for years.” Niall added in. I nodded, laughing. “I have Skyyleigh May, Ocean Kai, Liam Bentley, and I’ve been debating Ariel Fayline for a while.” I stated.   
We continued talking about babies and names until everyone else woke up. I guess Niall let everyone stay the night after the movies were over, not that it bothered me. Everyone is family. I whipped up a few soufflés and some bacon. Everyone ate and we all had a group talk about tour. I knew to try to pack light but pack enough to last.


	20. Chapter 20

107 hits so far! I can't believe it! Thank you guys so much!   
I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be able to update as often as I'd like but it's because I'm a busy college student, who is also working so I hardly get any time for myself so it's hard to continue writing. I do have a few more chapters in my document that are itching to be posted but when I have a moment to post again, I will. Also if I find that moment where I can write, I will write as much as I can because there are moments in the next few chapters that are going to get a bit hectic and I hope to make it more realistic with fights and such. I don't want to give away too much right now, but enjoy this REALLY LONG chapter.  
I love you all.  
Tori <3

It’s been about two months since we had our huge sleepover. We’ve been on tour for about a month and a half now. I’ve made so much food but most of it has been prepared and frozen so I don’t have to constantly cook. Most of my meals were more on the catering side of things. It was actually fun because Tiff is my assistant and Rowan has been doing Lou Teasdale’s job. Lou had decided that she was going to take a break and work on homeschooling Lux. Ro had also gotten the new makeup line going. She has many products that are kind of like SugarPill’s, which excites Tiff and I because SugarPill is one of our favorite makeup brands. Niall has been happier than I’ve seen him in a while. I think it’s because I’m on tour with him. He doesn’t have to worry about constantly calling me or anything of that sort. We are allowed to share a room so we sleep together nearly every night. Excluding the nights that we are on the buses. I actually ride on a different bus with other backstage workers. I do watch the junk that the boys consume. As much as I’d like to keep them on a really healthy diet, I know how it is. I sneak veggies in all the time. They don’t even know it. I find it just a bit hilarious. Tiff tries to tell them but it seems like they already know, then again, they do know me. Anyway, it’s been fun. I also made some stuff for those really dedicated fans that are in the seats really early before some of the shows and I have the permission. I take small sides and desserts to them. They get excited to see me and I get whistled at from the stage when Niall sees me in my black chef’s coat in the auditorium. The fans also ask for my autograph. It’s crazy. I don’t expect it at all; then again, I am Niall’s Fiancée. But I don’t think the news about our engagement has been out yet but some of the fans are getting suspicious because of some of the photos of Niall and I in magazines with the ring on my finger when we’re out shopping or hanging out just the two of us. They some times ask if they could see a ring or if I could go get Niall or one of the other boys to come out with me.   
Today, I knew Niall was going to dress up as a janitor like in the 1D movie. I was in the middle of talking to a couple of girls after I gave them a couple of my pudding cookies, when someone pinched my ass. Only one person would do it like that, Niall. I squealed, jumping back. I turned around and slapped ‘Michael’ the janitor. “Michael!!!” I growled. I got a smirk as he wrapped his arm around my torso, pulling me close to him. I looked back at the girls who were shocked. “Do you know him?” One of the girls asked. “Yeah. This is Michael. He’s a janitor here. Michael, this is Grace and Rey. Grace is a Liam girl and Rey is….?” “I’m a Niall girl but I love you with Niall more.” “Aww! You’re sweet!” I went to try and hug her but ‘Michael’ still had his arm around me. “You do know she’s with Niall James Horan, right?” Grace sassily asked Michael. Michael nodded and let go, stepping back like he surrendered. I laughed and hugged the girls before stepping back, ready to go find a few more fans and eventually go back backstage. “Nice to meet you girls! Enjoy the show!” I called, waving to them as I walked away. I noticed he had left me when caught back up with Niall errr…. Michael, and we ‘jokingly’ held hands as we pushed the food cart and walked up to a girl and a guy. “Hi! Are you guys here for 1D?” I asked. The two turned around and the girl gasped. “OHMYGOSH!!!! You’re Tori!!!!” She squealed. “Michael” cringed. I awkwardly laughed. “Yeah….I am.” “Can I get a picture with you? OhMyGosh!! Babe, can you take a picture of us please?” The girl seemed a bit too hyper for my taste, but I accepted anyway. I smiled with the girl as “Michael” stood behind the girl’s boyfriend. “So who are you here to see?” “Michael” asked. “One Direction, duh!” The girl got sassy with him. Rude. “What about 5sos?” I asked. “Ehh. They’re alright. I’m not the biggest rocker in the world. But Derek likes them, he’s more into the screamo shit. I dragged him out here.” She explained. I turned to the guy. “Screamo?” I asked. “I listen to Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, A Day To Remember, Fall Out Boy, Motionless In White, and other bands like that.” He replied, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend. “I listen to those bands too. Not much of ADTR or FOB but the others are in my top favorites. I’ve seen Motionless twice at Warped and I saw Pierce The Veil a couple years ago with my little sister.” I told him then turning to the food cart. I had noticed his eyes got wide. Maybe it’s because not many people expect that from Niall Horan’s girlfriend. “Would you guys like something to eat? I have cookies, pasta, salad, and a fruit salad.” I asked. “I’ll have a salad.” The girl stated as she typed something on her phone. “Pasta, I guess. How much do I owe you?” Derek asked, reaching for his wallet. “Are you kidding? I’m not charging anything! These are my creations and I know how sometimes you fans don’t get much to eat here because of the price of food and all that. But you missy,” I turned to the girl, “Can treat your boyfriend with respect. He probably came all the way out here with you so he could see you smile, and this is how you treat him? Then being all snobby to my friend Michael over here. Not cool, dude. Not cool. I’ll give this salad to you anyway but you should really become more kind hearted, maybe people would be nicer around you. It’s nice to meet you, Derek. I hope you guys enjoy the show.” I gave them the boxes and gave Derek a hug before shaking my head at the girl. She looked like she was shocked as of what I had said. I walked hand in hand with “Michael” again as we found a couple of guys walking in, closer to us. One of them looked familiar. “Tori?” “Luis! Hey! How are you?” I smiled, letting go of Niall’s hand and hugged my friend I had made at the Art Institute when I was attending. He is gay (and amazing!!!!). He’s also a Niall lover. “Good! But I’m jealous of you!” He laughed, slightly pushing my shoulder. I laughed with him and nodded. “Seems like I joined the dark side and went into culinary too.” I told him, turning to my food cart. I pulled out a small bag of my cookies out, handing it to him. He took it and opened it, trying one. “Oh My God! These are amazing! Could you give me the recipe?” “Maybe.” I smiled, pulling out my phone. “But I need your cell number and your Facebook so we can catch up!” He entered his info and handed my phone back. “Thanks, love!” I smiled. “Oh, Tori! This is John, my boyfriend! We met at Universal Studios, where we work together.” I turned to his boyfriend and shook his hand. “Hi! Nice to meet you!” He hugged me and whispered that he was a Zayn lover. I laughed and replied, “Who isn’t?” I got a laugh out of the both of them. I turned to “Michael” then looked back at Luis. “Luis, this is Michael. He’s a really good friend of mine.” Then I looked around and found that we were in a nearly deserted spot, no one was really around. I stepped closer, my hip bumping into Niall’s, his arm wrapped around my waist again. “I don’t want to make it obvious for the other fans but since I know you personally, I want to tell you a secret.” I whispered to the two of them. “Ooooo! What Kind of secret?” Luis asked. I looked back at Niall and smiled, questioningly. He nodded because it was evident that I have known Luis for a while. I turned back to Luis and motioned him to come closer. He and John did and I whispered, “Remember what Niall did in the 1D movie at one of the concerts?” Luis stepped back and thought about it. He didn’t really get it until he looked back and forth between “Michael” and I, finding his arm around me, and a ring on my finger. “No Way!” Luis stated, his hands covering his face. “You did not do this to me, Tori!!!” Luis blushed badly. “Is that really you, Niall?” He whispered, stepping closer. Niall nodded and smiled his cheeky signature smile, making Luis nearly pass out. “Oh My God! I can’t believe this!” He fanned himself, trying to calm down. “I’m sorry I’m like completely fangirling and I just can’t believe it’s really you!” Luis told Niall. I shushed him because it looked like he was going to cry or something. “Ni, I know this seems bad but Luis is a huge you fan and yeah.” I told him. “It’s alright, love.” Ni stated. “Luis let me see your phone.” He gave it to me and I told him to stand next to Niall. I got them in a good picture and took it. Luis looked so happy but it also looked like he was going to pass out. We had a little bit longer of a conversation when Niall “got a call”. “Yeah, Roger that!” Niall’s accent showed through as he replied to the walkie-talkie. “Come see us after the show. We can hang out.” Niall told Luis, who nodded eagerly. “Zayn will be there too!” I added, making John blush. I laughed and waved at the two and walked with Niall back to the dressing room. I left the extra food that I had on the food cart out in the hallway for whoever wanted it while I waited as Niall got all the makeup removed and laughed with Rowan about what went on. Apparently, Niall scared the crap out of a couple of girls before coming to find me.   
The concert was great! I helped cook the food with the other chefs in the kitchen we had and then I took off my chef’s clothes and watched from the sidelines. Without telling me in advance, Niall thought tonight would be the night that we told everyone about our engagement, which I didn’t really care if we told them or not to be honest. He walked offstage, grabbed my hand and tried to drag me up onstage. I didn’t want to go but then he turned around and picked me up, carrying me. I covered my face in embarrassment, even when I was set back on my feet. Almost all of the fans screamed as they saw me get carried on stage. I did have the ring on, but only a few people in the front could really see it. I mean the rock is huge but when people aren’t really looking and from a distance, I don’t think they can see it. Harry walked over and wrapped an arm around my waist. I took my hands off of my face and looked at him. “What are you guys doing? This isn’t in the program.” I asked, honestly confused. “You guys are going to tell them.” Harry stated, forgetting he had his mic on. “You just about did.” I replied, the mic picking it up, making the crowd laugh. Niall was wearing a black long sleeve with his light wash jean vest over it with a pair of jeans with a pair of white Supras. Zayn was wearing a dark gray shirt with a black long sleeve cover with a pair of dark jeans, a red scarf, and his white high top Converse. Harry wore his obsession jumper with his normal black skinnies and his hair was up in a headband-like thing. He was also wearing those damn boots again. Liam was basically wearing his Greaser outfit and Louis was wearing a white print t-shirt with black skinnies and a jean jacket with his gray Toms. He looked like a Narry love child. It made me laugh. I was wearing my blue Captain America t-shirt, ripped gray skinnies (similar to Niall’s), Captain America beanie, and red Toms. Harry let go of me and Louis ran over, pushing me towards Niall. I was stopped at the edge of the stage, on Ni’s right. Niall took my hand and looked at me. We smiled at each other, blushing just a bit. The crowd was screaming for us. The other boys were trying to get them to be louder. I only laughed and rested my head on his shoulder. We got a couple of boo’s from a couple people in the very front and Louis walked over, pointing them out and speaking into his microphone. “I don’t like you.” I looked over and laughed at Louis. “Lou!” I called. He heard me and walked over. I whispered in his ear, “You’re judging them.” He laughed and nodded, walking away. “Okay. Thank you guys, but we have an announcement to make.” Niall stated into his mic. The other four boys were then trying to quiet everyone. When the crowd was nearly silent, Niall looked over at me and raised his mic back to his lips. “Tori and I are….” “Really cute together!!!” A fan screamed. We both blushed then Liam walked over and asked them to be quiet. I took the mic from Niall and stated, “We are engaged.” The crowd cheered and Niall held out my hand to show off my ring. One of the camera guys in the front zoomed in on the ring, showing it on the big screen behind us. After a few seconds, Niall pulled my hand close and kissed my knuckles, making the crowd aw. I blushed and kissed his cheek before Liam wrapped his arms around me. “Hey! That’s my Princess!” Niall playfully pouted. I motioned for Niall to come close to me. I pulled him into a kiss, making Liam let go with his hands up in surrender. Niall pulled me closer and continued to kiss me, my laughter evident on his lips. Until Paul threw a plastic ball, hitting Niall in the hip with it. Niall pulled away, looking down at Paul who motioned that they need to get back on schedule. I nodded and kissed Niall’s cheek before walking off stage.   
After the concert, Luis and John were waiting outside and I asked Paul if it was okay that they hung out with us for a while. Paul said that we would probably be safer if we just met at the hotel. I know Niall was going to get mobbed if he went with me but then I thought about it and remembered that I have Luis’ cell number. So I texted him the address and told him to meet us there and we could all have a late dinner together. I got an okay and I quickly grabbed my Metal Mulisha sweatshirt as I waited for everyone. We left and I asked the other boys if they wanted food and they said yes so I told them the plan and we all had conversation as we sat in the van, getting driven to the hotel.   
We arrived at this warehouse looking place. I looked at Niall and he was looking out the window. “Erm…. excuse me, driver, where the bloody hell are we?” Louis asked. The driver turned around and pointed a gun at us. “Shut The Fuck Up, You British Ass Bitch!” The burly guy yelled. My eyes widened, realizing our situation here. I was sitting directly in the middle. Niall was sitting next to the window to my left, Louis was sitting next to the door on my right, and the other three boys were in the very back behind us. I took Louis’ hand too, trying to get him to calm down. The driver forced us out of the van and into the warehouse. I tried to act calm but I was freaking the fuck out, probably more than the boys. Louis tried to be brave and stand up for us but the man hit him with the butt of the gun, making a gash on his temple. I kept Louis back, whispering to him that I was going to get us out of this. We were forced into a tiny room and I sat in the corner, holding Niall’s and Louis’ hands. Niall was trying not to cry but his tears were falling anyway. “Stop Crying, You Stupid Bitch!” The man yelled at Niall, raising a hand to hit him. That’s when I stood up and blocked the punch and kneed the dude in the stomach. “I swear to Fucking God if you even touch a hair on my fiancé’s head, I will fucking Murder your sorry fucking ass! These boys are my family and this isn’t fucking right! Why the fuck did you even bring us here?” I screamed at him. “Because they deserve to fucking die, you little bi---“ He tried to scream at me and I punched him directly in the Adam’s Apple. “Don’t you even dare.” I spat. The dude was so weak, it was pathetic. He didn’t even try to fight back. I looked back at the boys and motioned them to get up and leave. Louis and Niall were the first two out of the room. I stepped around the dude and walked out after the two while the other three beat the shit out of our “kidnapper”. We finally got to the car and I called Paul. I was nearly in tears. The other three guys came out, smeared blood on their knuckles and there were a couple droplets on their shirts. I held the phone out, not being able to explain whatever the fuck just happened. Liam took the phone from me and gave me the keys. I walked around the other side of the car and unlocked it. I just stood at the door crying. I couldn’t believe I was able to use my self-defense lessons. I couldn’t even believe any of it had even happened. I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me into a chest. I couldn’t stop crying, I was almost suffocating myself. I just couldn’t think of how it had even happened. We were so secure with all the bodyguards and security yet we were all abducted. After a little while of pondering all the options of what could have happened, I heard another car coming. I lifted out of the chest to find Zayn. “I’m so sorry.” I whispered. “Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry about. If it wasn’t for you, we may still be trapped in there with that arse hole.” I nodded and wiped my tears away. “Where’s Niall?” I asked. Zayn moved to the side and I saw Niall in Liam’s shoulder, in just as bad of a condition as I was. “He’s so broken that he couldn’t save you.” He explained. My heart broke. “But I did what I had to do so none of you got hurt. I mean Louis still got hurt and that was my starting point but I was debating just throwing myself in front of you all so I would get the worst of it.” I paused, “You guys do so much for me and you all mean the world to me.” I stated. Zayn hugged me again and kissed my head, making me smile. “I’m so glad you were in the wedding. I can’t wait until you and Niall finally get married. He’s waited a long time for you.” “I’ve waited just as long.” Zayn walked me around the car and I wrapped my arms around Niall, the way he does to me all the time. I felt and heard him whimper. I held onto him, burying my face in his back. I felt him let go of Liam and he stood there. He grabbed my hands and played with my ring as we stood in silence. That other car that I thought was just passing, turned out to be Paul and a few other bodyguards. Paul went into the warehouse and found the dude still lying there on the floor, beaten. Paul called the police and they arrived as I was still standing there with Niall. Paul called the police into the warehouse and the boys and I stayed by the car with the other few bodyguards. Niall took my hands and turned around, taking me into his arms. “I love you.” I whispered, tears filling my eyes again. “I love you too, Princess. I’m sorry that I was too big of a wuss to even do anything. I-I-“ His voice cracked. I played with his hair and tried to keep him from crying anymore. “Shh…. it’s okay. I just couldn’t bear to see you get hurt. I wasn’t about to let him do anything else. Especially since he took us somewhere and he already hurt Louis.” “Well we’re lucky to have you. You saved us.” He whispered, his forehead on mine. “You five have all saved me multiple times, not even knowing. And I’m here with you guys now with a job and a ring on my finger, I don’t deserve it. But I greatly appreciate it. You’ve stolen my heart with you and all your little things; this moment in time, you’re my hero. And I think I just made about five musical references.” I stated, laughing. Niall nodded and laughed with me, tears still evident on his cheeks. I wiped them away and softly brushed my lips against his, teasing him. He gave a small growl before biting my bottom lip and pulling on it. I smiled at his impatience and played with his hair as I looked into those gorgeous blue eyes. We had our moment ruined as Harry walked by, poking my side. I pulled away from Niall as I jumped. Then I turned around and slapped Harry’s ass. He turned and smirked at me as I glared at him. Niall whispered in my ear as I watched Harry walk away, “The only person who’s arse you should be slappin’ is mine, love.” He stated it in a low whisper, almost like his tired voice. It just about killed me. I turned to look at him, finding a smirk on his face. It only grew as his hands slid down my back and grabbed my ass. “Well, someone’s getting kinky.” I stated, making his smirk falter just a little as his face got a little red. I laughed, kissing his nose. “You’re cute.” I stated. “You’re cuter.” He replied. “You both are gross.” Louis stated, walking by as he walked to the car. I laughed and shrugged. “I ain’t even mad, bro.” Louis shook his head and got in. Paul stated that everyone was ready to go and we would deal with the documents later. Paul drove us back to the hotel where Luis and John were sitting out front. “I am so sorry!” I told Luis as we all walked up. “It’s okay. What happened?” “Long story. Let’s go get something to eat.” I stated, looking at the boys. I checked my phone, finding missed calls and texts from Luis, Tiffany, and Rowan. I looked through everything and deleted it all, taking Niall’s hand as we walked down the street. Paul directed two of our bodyguards to come with us. We all ate and had a good time, despite of what had happened about an hour before. Then we all went back to the hotel and went straight to bed.


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

Hello, my lovely readers!

I have decided that this site really isn't doing much for me so I will be taking my stories and moving them to my Quotev account.  
Also, I am rewriting and re-editing everything since that's what writer's do and I know my stories need it badly.  
My Quotev account name is: Violette Elizabeth  
http://www.quotev.com/story/5717298/Your-Hero-An-Original-Love-Story/ Any questions, comments, concerns? Feel free to contact me. c: 

Thank you for your support and understanding!  
I hope you all have enjoyed my first drafts so far! And I hope to hear from you soon! 

Love Always,

Violette_Elizabeth <3

**Author's Note:**

> There are some original characters as well as real people, I don't believe that anything I write reflects on anything they think or feel. This is purely fanfiction with real elements thrown in.


End file.
